Too Broken
by Demica Webb Kempton
Summary: I can feel myself falling apart with every passing moment. The whole situation might drive me over the edge. If we don't stop Deepground soon... everything we've done will mean nothing. I'm not prepared to lose people I love again. Not to my past...
1. Too Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any characters bar my own.

Contains gore, violence and sexual themes.

Summary: A year after Sephiroth's return Angevale has been coping with the loss of Oblivion. Recurring nightmares and depression are slowly chipping away at her and she'll soon have to dig up her own and Vincent's past in order to put it behind them. Unfortunately the events unfolding may bring Angevale over the edge unless she fully confronts her past fears once and for all.

Too Broken

I frowned as I looked over the papers on my desk, my eyes straining to keep open. I hadn't slept in days and it was starting to get to me. Not that it would have mattered if I fell asleep anyway I wouldn't get any rest from it. I put my head in my hands, yawning loudly before flipping open a journal and peering through it.

It only made me frustrated as I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I stood up and went to my room that was attatched to my office. I did live in the WRO headquarters but didn't really... live there so to speak. All my belongings were there, including Oblivion's cloak and Scythe which I kept in a special container with a mannequin donning my uncle's cloak, the Scythe resting behind it. I kept Oblivion's necklace and wedding ring around my neck, never taking it off.

I put on the kettle and took out a mug, placing it beside the kettle until the water boiled. My living quarters was basically like a small apartment. It had three rooms, the bedroom, bathroom and living space that was meshed with the kitchen. I very rarely spent nights here. The times I did I spent mulling over old Shinra files that had been salvaged from Midgar. There were times I would fall asleep on my desk into my nightmares.

When the kettle popped I made my coffee and drank it quickly, not caring about the burning hot liquid hurting my throat. I went into my bedroom and sighed as I looked at the full length mirror. I had gained very little weight as I could see my own ribcage when I removed my clothes. I wore black all the time now as I still mourned for my uncle's death. I had my black pinstriped, long sleeved button up shirt on with black pleated slacks and black converse shoes.

I frowned as I fiddled with Oblivion's necklace, toying with his rose gold wedding ring. I faught back tears and stopped what I was doing. I was still incredibly fragile since I watched him die. It would just tear me apart everytime I thought about it, which turned out to be all the time as it wouldn't get out my head.

My phone in my office started ringing and I walked out, putting it on speaker as I sat back down at my desk.

"Angevale Rhapsodos speaking," I answered, thinking it would be Rufus or one of the Turks.

"_You ever check your ID Angie?" _Christie asked on the other end. Ever since she got engaged she's been dragging me everywhere with her for wedding planning. Nevina would help too as would Omen if he was in town, but ever since Rocket Town was destroyed three years ago because of the rocket launch he's been rebuilding. I think he said that all the residents had been relocated to Nibelheim.

"I don't Christie, I'm busy," I replied shortly, frowning as I flicked through pages of the newspapers.

"_Exactly, that's why you're coming with me, Nevi and Omen to see my dress," _Raising my eyebrow at the phone I went back to the papers. We had went dress shopping a week or so ago and Christie said she didn't like any of them.

"I thought you said all the dresses were shit?" I asked.

"_This is somewhere different, it's in Kalm actually. Nevi recommended it to me, remember?" _Not really, was probably spacing out at that time. _"Surprised she hasn't picked her own wedding dress yet. Speaking of which, we still need to find you and Nevi dresses too." _Nevina was still dedicated to the idea of getting married to my brother, despite him being gone four three, nearly four, years. I sighed and accepted the fact that if I didn't go, I would be dragged out of the building by Christie herself.

"Fine, where should I go?" I asked, picking up the keys from my desk.

"_I'm picking you up to make sure you actually come, I'll be there in about an hour at most," _She hung up and I leaned back on my chair, staring at the ceiling, then to a small display case where my sword, Memoria Ensis, rested above my two Velvet Nightmares. I had found the second one in my Father's estate in Utopia. Turns out he wielded them and left them for me to inherit. I was still uncomfortable in dual wielding, preferring my sword anyway. I usually just took one out for extra defense. I was still hesitant to ask Vincent to teach me to shoot better. I just can't shoot straight. I can hit my target but just not in the right place.

My brother's sword still remained in Banora, next to my Mother's grave. Nevina wanted to keep it there until he came back, and since she knew my brother better than I did, and is his fiancée then she gets the final say. I recalled that Cloud had restored the Buster Sword and moved it to Aerith's church... I hadn't seen him in a while. I hadn't actually talked to anyone outside of Christie, Nevina, Omen and Vincent. I really had become horribly distant and it wasn't doing any good... yet I still did it.

* * *

"Oi Chris ye needin' a hand there?" Nevina asked as we waited outside the changing rooms. I was always surprised at the size of these places. Right now I was sitting on a large cream couch with one leg resting over the other. Nevina and Omen were sitting beside me.

"No, piss off," Christie replied from inside the dressing room jokingly. I stared outside as I waited for her to come out. "Angie, you awake there?"

"Aye she's awake, jist comatose," I felt Nevina's hand on my shoulder and shake me, making me lookat her then to the door as it opened. Christie's hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing a long white dress that flared out at the bottom. The straps went behind her neck and it was bare at the back with silver ivy leaves on the neckline. We stared at her for a while before Nevina burst into tears.

"I hope that's good, Nevi," Christie said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Chris ye look stunnin' I cannae believe how pretty ye look in it!" Nevina cried out in happiness.

"Yeah you look... wow," Omen looked really amazed and grinned widely. I remained silent until Christie raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well?"

"... You look beautiful Christie," I finally said in complete honesty. She smiled and nodded before going back to change. "Christie when are you getting the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Maybe next week or something... Omen wanna come with?" Christie replied from behind the door.

"I don't think any of the dresses would fit me. My chest is too big after all," He remarked with a laugh.

"Nah I'm sure we'd get something tailored," Christie countered, laughing.

"Aye but wit about the shoes? Ye know it's a nightmare tae find high heels in large sizes," Nevina added. I remained quietas they joked, feeling a little left out. "Hey Angie ye comin' tae my house the night?" I looked at her then shook my head.

"I'm going to see Vincent tonight, probably stay over," I replied. I noticed Omen wanting to say something but the look from Nevina stopped him, which made me sigh. I knew what he was thinking though. "Just say it Omen."

"Why aren't you two together? I mean you two practically act like a couple!" He exclaimed. Christie poked her head out from the dressing room and Nevina stared at him. I stood up and walked out of the shop.

"I honestly wish we were..." I said to myself as I walked down the street.


	2. Losing

Losing

"_This is the resisting force? You're outnumbered and out of your league." I could see golden armour... five people... armed with malice in their eyes._

"_We're settling this now, Minerva. It's either us or you." Oblivion... I tried to squirm but I couldn't move. I felt like I was chained down._

"_Oh my dear little Death... it will definitely be you." I couldn't move. I was scared and I felt like I was going to die. They were getting closer to me... I could feel myself ready to cry..._

"_Angie get behind me!" Oblivion stood infront of me and Minerva readied her spear. I wanted to push him out the way and take the blow but... I couldn't. I couldn't..._

* * *

I screamed as I felt a hand on my should shaking me and I shot straight up, breathing heavily and trembling. I clutched my head in my hands and started whimpering. I just can't sleep anymore... every damn night that memory's there.

"Angevale?" I looked at Vincent who was crouching beside the bed. He was still in his clothes... meaning I must have fell asleep here. But I remember being on the couch...

"I'm... I'm fine Vincent," I lied, not looking at him and instead opting for the window. It was really dark, probably around midnight maybe. "... How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour, maybe," He guessed. I frowned and looked at him. God he was so gorgeous...

"... You went to Lucrecia's Cave... didn't you?" I asked. Vincent stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I looked at the sheets on the bed and clutched them quietly, my voice getting lower. "... I'm sorry... it's none of my business... I shouldn't have any say in it..." I looked up, seeing Vincent not really moving at all. "I'm just... worried about you."

"You don't have to be," Vincent sat on the end of the bed and I looked down. Yes I do have to be worried because I'm bloody well in love with you. I know I love you and I'm better for you than a fucking corpse.

"... I'm you friend. I'll always worry," I said quietly, not looking at him. We stayed quiet for a long time until Vincent got off the bed.

"You want anything?" He asked. I shook my head even though I desperately wanted wine or something of the sort... I swore I wouldn't drink though... I lay back down in the bed, staring at the open door. I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep even though I was exhausted.

* * *

I left early that morning without telling Vincent to walk back to the WRO building in time for my meeting with Rufus. I was actually early so I sat at my desk and cleaned it up, forgetting to last night before Christie got me. I sighed and sat down as I pulled out the things I needed for the meeting.

"_Miss Rhapsodos, Rufus Shinra is here to see you," _My phone went off on my desk. I hit a button and sighed.

"Send him in," I stood up and took a deep breath in. I had to remain as composed as possible for this.

The former President of Shinra entered the room and approached the desk. His Geostigma had cleared up and he no longer used that whellchair of his. I nodded and outstretched my hand to shake it.

"Nice of you to show, Mr Shinra," I said as we shook hands.

"Angevale, we have known each for some time, there is no need for formalities," Rufus smiled in that way it seemed like a smirk.

"We've known each other as enemies and only now I'm starting to know you as my best friend is marrying one of your Turks in six months," I remarked, sitting down again. Rufus sat on the chair across from my desk.

"I still believe there is no need for formalities," Rufus said. "So what is so important that you call me without Reeve knowing?"

"It's about Junon," I replied coldly. I showed him the photos of strange men seen that WRO members shot during their investigation. "Those men have an uncanny resembelance to Shinra's Soldier unit. If anyone knows about Shinra's doings underground then it will most likely be you." Rufus smirked as he looked over the photos and notes before looking at me.

"You've done your research."

"Call it intuition."

"Regardless, your hunch has been misplaced," He was calm as he leaned back in his chair, staring me in the eye. I returned the stare without blinking. "You see these Soldier look-a-likes are completely new to me. Before you try anything else I doubt my Turks would know anything. If Reeve does not know who they are then I suppose your grasping as straws. All of the Shinra Executives are dead, after all."

"I understand your point, Rufus but I'm afraid that you know at least something," I pressed. I knew he was telling the truth, he had no reason to lie. "A lead of some sort at the least."

"Angevale your assumptions are genuinely misplaced," Rufus narrowed his eyes in agitation. "I assure you I have no idea who or what these people are." I sighed and looked at the notes myself.

"Rufus..." I gave up. There was nothing to gain here. Noticing this Rufus stood up.

"Shall I see myself out then?" He asked. I stood up and walked him to the door. My composure was lost and I was vulnerable. When I opened the door I stared him in the eye.

"... If you do hear something, let me know," I told him. He nodded and left the room silently. As soon as I closed the door I gritted my teeth and cursed over and over. I can't believe I was wrong I swear I had something there!

I kicked my desk and put my head in my hands, falling to my knees. If Reeve knew that I had fucked up I'd...

"Angevale," ... Fuck. I got up and turned to Reeve. He seemed calm enough for now... "I couldn't help but notice four Turks in the lobby and Rufus Shinra walking down the corridors."

"Reeve I can explain please," I noticed my gaze go down, not looking at him.

"We agreed not to bring Rufus in for questioning."

"I thought I had something, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "I messed up, I know, but I really thought I was on to something!" Reeve sighed and I turned away when I realised I was getting too hysterical.

"Rufus was made President so quickly he wasn't filled in on much details, only the imminent threats such as Sephiroth and Jenova," Reeve told me. He was right. I sighed and shook my head. "We'll find out who these people are, just don't get ahead of yourself."

"I'm sorry Reeve," I said as I turned around.

"I understand, just don't get ahead of yourself," He told me. "I'll need you in my office in an hour, I'll explain at the meeting." Nodding I let him out my office and sighed again.

"What the Hell am I doing?" I frowned, sitting on my desk. I honestly had no idea what to do now. I felt so lost and fucked up. I guess I'd have to deal with it.


	3. Nerves

Nerves

I just realised how much I frowned as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It was permanently placed on my face. I touched the white lines on my face. I felt nothing towards the scars I grew up with. Sighing I walked out of the bathroom then froze as Vincent came through the door. He knew I was here for the night again, didn't he?

"... I couldn't sleep," I said quietly. Vincent didn't say anything but he took to his room and sat me on the bed. I looked at him, listening to the rain beating against the window.

"Angevale," Vincent began. I tried my hardest not to look away from him. I had no idea what he'd say and I was scared. "... Do you want to talk about it?" I looked down, feeling tears in my eyes so I wiped them. Talk about what? That I love you and want you to stop clinging to your past? I know it's hypocritical but I want that more than anything. I want him to stop loving Lucrecia but... that's probably impossible...

"... I miss him. What more is there to say?" I said, knowing I'd cry. I missed my uncle... he was practically the Father I never had. I looked at Vincent again, feeling my hands shake. "I know it's my own fault but I feel alone... I'm scared and alone..." I went silent after that, wanting to just fall on him and cry.

"You know I'm here. Just because Oblivion died doesn't mean you're alone," I nodded slowly at his comment. I was still afraid that I'd say something I regret. I crossed my legs on the bed and sighed.

"... Thank you, Vincent," I wanted to replace the 'thank' with 'I love' but I'm too much of a coward to say. Looking at Vincent I bit my lip. "How long have you been going to Lucrecia's Cave?"

"... A while," Was the cold reply. I know he didn't mean it like that but it was still upsetting.

"Do you mind... not going tomorrow night?" I asked, making Vincent furrow his brow. "Nevina said there's a festival that occurs every year... she invited us both out to it, she says that there's a good fortune teller there that's really accurate. Apparently he's insane though."

"... For a while," I nodded, inwardly happy that he agreed even though it was reluctant. I looked out the window, seeing the rain get heavier. I closed my eyes and remembered when we first found Lucrecia's Cave... how I promised I wouldn't be scared of the monsters that dwelled within Vincent.

He said that only one remained within him. Holy killed the others three years ago. The only one left was Chaos. The one he transformed into when we faught Hojo... the very name made me sick and terrified, even if he was dead.

I still... couldn't believe that Lucrecia was there... left to imprison herself and now she's made Vincent obsessed and chained to her. I hated her. I wished she was gone for good.

Somehow I feel like those wishes will be purposefully ignored...


	4. Support

Support

"_Chris, people are really weird when it comes to fish, maybe you should just have chicken or something?" _Omen said. Christie's phone was on the table and on speaker. Omen had returned to Nibelhiem with Cid after Christie picked out her dress. Nevina and I were at Christie's home helping her set the menu for the wedding reception.

"Yeah but Omen, it's Avalanche and the Turks that will be there. I think they're fine with it," Christie replied. She did say that she wanted it small.

"Aye how about jist havin' baked potatoes? I mean they're nice and everyone likes them," The Kalm girl replied.

"You can have that at your wedding," Christie replied with a smile before toying with her ring. "Angie what about you?"

"I'm not fussed," I told her.

"_Can you focus woman!"_ Omen exclaimed loudly. _"This is Chris' wedding. We never thought this would happen."_

"I can uninvited you, you know," Christie pointed out, unimpressed by the Phantom's comment.

"_Well did _you_ ever see yourself getting married?"_

"... Not really."

"_My point exactly," _Omen finished, sounding triumphant. _"Anyway, Angie just tell Vincent you love him then proceed to screw him." _I felt my face go beat red at that and didn't reply, instead hiding my face in my hands.

"Holy shit yer a virgin?" Nevina asked in surprise. I nodded.

"_Is that a yes? I can't see."_

"It's a yes, Omen, now shut it," Chris told him. I felt so embarrassed by that comment. Omen I'll hit you! "Seriously though, never?"

"No."

"Not even yerself?" Nevina asked, making me go redder. I saw Christie glare at Nevina which made her jump. Even after getting engaged and surprisingly a softer person she was still scary when she glared. "Feck ye, Chris, I'm feckin' blunt alright?"

"I've never been kissed either now can we go back to the wedding?" I asked quickly, feeling more humiliated than before.

"No, we're not," Christie stated with deadly seriousness. "I knew you liked Vincent but seriously it's not good for you to be so hooked up on him."

"I know that Christie because he's still fucking in love with Lucrecia!" I snapped before shrinking back and looking down.

"Angie. Lucrecia is dead, you're alive," She reasoned, pushing her black hair out of her face. "Look at it that way... one day he'll move on. I did from my first boyfriend."

"You are aware that you're first boyfriend is on another planet," I remarked. "And to add to that, Nevina is still hung up on my brother and is _still _planning to marry him and I'm pretty sure Omen has fallen for Cloud."

"_No ever since he _finally_ got with Tifa I've been looking for... you know, people who aren't heterosexual," _Omen chipped in. I sighed and sat back in the chair. _"I still think you should kiss him and guage his reaction from that."_

"That's shit advice," Christie stated with a furrowed brow. "Angie just give him time and he'll come around. I mean he keeps the most contact with you and you practically live together."

"To him I'm still the little girl he helped look after," I replied. I wiped my eyes and looked down.

"Eh, Chris, we're kinda late I think me and Angie'll head back tae Kalm. The festival's startin' and I wannae see if that blonde weirdo's back," Nevina stated.

"Find out his name," Christie said, crossing her leg over the other. "Honestly, 'blonde weirdo' is getting a little old."

"He never gave me his name," Nevina shrugged. I heard my phone ring and I walked away to answer it.

"Yes Reeve?" I asked quietly.

"_Angevale where are you?"_

"I'm at Christie's."

"_You have to get to Kalm now, some scouts believe they spotted soldiers heading towards there," _I froze at those words. _"And... get Vincent, it's urgent."_

"... I'll be there," I hung immediantly and took my keys out of my pocket. "Nevina we have to go."

"Wit wit's goin' on?" She asked.

"_Yeah someone please fill us in," _Omne commented.

"Reeve thinks they'll be an attack on Kalm," I answered.

"You won't have time to go back to the WRO building," Nevina stated. I wish I could. I've still got Pyrokinesis though.

"You want me to come with?" Christie asked.

"No, we'll be fine. Come on Nevina," I said. Both of us left Christie's house and got into my car. I phoned Vincent, hearing it ring out. He wasn't answering. "Fuck fuck fuck..."

"Jist drive, ye know he'll be fine," Nevina stated. I nodded and started my car, driving as fast as I could to Kalm.


	5. Rising Fear

Rising Fear

I was driving really fast down to Kalm, feeling vulnerable as I had no weapons on me in this situation. Nevina was fiddling with her engagement ring and her necklace and bracelet, leaving her earring alone as we were hitting bumps quite often and the last time she done that she nearly tore her ear lobe off.

"Wit'll happen?" She asked eventually as we got closer to Kalm. "I mean I know the WRO will be there but wit about before then?"

"We clear them out as much as possible," I sped up when I could see helicopters and bombs. Nevina's fists tightened and she gritted her teeth. She had reason to be upset. She was born and raised here after all. She then screamed in shock.

"Watch it!" I swerved past helicopter fire and drove faster towards Kalm. The hood of my car was hit by a few bullets and I pushed Nevina down so she wouldn't get hit. I hit my breaks and stopped harshly, worried the car would tip over. I got out the car but then ducked as I spotted soldiers coming towards us.

"Nevina get out my side!" I snapped, throwing a large fireball at them and knocking them back.

I grabbed Nevina's wrist and pulled her out, grabbing on of the soldier's assault rifle and fired at them before they got up. I grabbed some ammo as well and then ran as more soldiers came after us. I took out my phone as we reached an empty alley, waiting for an answer.

"Reeve where are the WRO troops?" I asked, looking around for soldiers. They definitely matched the uniforms of those we spotted in Junon.

"_We're on are way. Did you find Vincent yet?" _Reeve asked.

"No, we just got here."

"_I sent him a rendezvous, I'll send it to your phone, just stay safe," _Reeve hung up and in a few moments he sent me a rendezvous on my phone map. I ran through the streets to one of the main market roads where there were booths and stalls. Probably one of the main festival areas. People were running from soliders and strange mutated dogs. I fired at them and got their attention to me.

As I fired the assualt rifle Nevina was keeping herself safe with her Telekinesis. I felt a small pulse in my head which brough me pain but I ignored it as it seemed to be hindering the soldiers as I shot at them.

"Okay that was feckin' weird..." She stated. "Usually my powers are shite."

"They're settling," I told her, firing at a mutant dog then reloading. "Vincent!" I shouted out, hoping he was in the area. I noticed a red flicker run down an alley and I raced after it, Nevina following me.

I could hear gunfire and found Vincent attacking the soldiers. I fired the remaining ammo from my assault rifle and took care of them from afar. Vincent turned towards us as Nevina picked up and tossed me ammo.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Fine, where's Reeve?" Vincent replied.

"He'll be here soon, we'll take you to the rendezvous point," I told him calmly as I reloaded the rifle. "WRO should be with him. It's this way."

"Havenae seen ye a while Vinnie," Nevina stated with a wave. Yuffie and Cid usually called him Vince but they were the only people who used Vincent's nicknames. "So how's life apart fae bein' nearly shot tae death by all these weirdos?" As we walked, Vincent and I both had weapons out incase soldiers attacked us.

"Fine."

"I bet the answer would've been longer if Angie asked," I didn't respond, instead keeping my focus.

"Perhaps."

* * *

It felt strange walking through the empty streets with little incident. I tightened my grip around my rifle as I became more anxious. I suppose Nevina would be worse than I since she is unarmed. Her apartment isn't far but she said it wouldn't be smart to detour.

"We there yet?" She asked. I checked my map before shutting my phone and gripping the rifle again.

"Yeah, it should just in that building over there," I said, walking towards it before stopping. Something wasn't right.

"Angevale?" Vincent asked. I heard a helicopter... I looked up at the sky, seeing plane of some sorts that belonged to the enemy forces. Several soliders dropped out of it and approached us and the plane attacked us, firing bullets.

"Nevina! Get in the building!" I ordered, firing at the soldiers and grabbing their ammo before throwing a stream of flames at the aircraft. Vincent was dodging and firing his Cerebus pistol as well as climing into the roof tops to get a better shot at it while I took out the ground troops before attacking the aircraft. It was armoured heavily but the bullets were managing to peirce through the metal shell.

However when it started shooting rockets I panicked, jumping out of the way and taking cover under a stall. I reloaded the rifle and ran, firing at it the wings, taking one off with several bullets. Unfortunately when it lowered itself I tried firing into the glass window I was out of ammo for good.

It was aiming at me so I threw the rifle at the glass, breaking it and then ran off into the building.

"Vincent!" I screamed at him as he ran towards us as the aircraft started firing missiles. He dove through the door and smoke followed. Nevina quickly slammed the door shut and we all caught our breath.

"Well I never want tae go on the front line that's fer sure," Nevina remarked and I dusted myself off, breathing deeply.

"You get used to it," I replied, going to Vincent and dusting rubble off his cloak. "Reeve should be upstairs." I turned and led the two to the second floor.

The room upstairs was empty, which unnerved me again. I didn't have an assault rifle with me anymore. I kept lookout while we waited for a while until we heard a crashing noise. I formed a fireball and motioned Nevina behind me. A massive man walked towards us as Vincent aimed his gun. The man must have been nearly ten feet tall. His hair was blue and his eyes were yellow. I narrowed my eyes as he and a small girl approached us. She looked no older than ten.

"The Protomateria... hand it over," The girl said monotonely, her eyes turning from blue to bright orange. The fire in my hand grew stronger as the large man remained still. Behind them there were three soldiers who aimed their guns at us.

"Hail Weiss!" They yelled before firing at us. I threw my fire ball at one of them before running and grabbing the rifle as Vincent shot down the other two quickly. I aimed the rifle at the larger man, who smirked at Vincent.

"Challenge accepted," He was prepared at lunge at Vincent and instinctively I stood beside him, aiming the rifle at his head. The man grinned. "Eager to join in, aren't we?" Before he could do anything the girl collapsed onto the ground. We didn't lower our guns as the scoffed. "Luck is on your side," I wanted to pull the trigger but I didn't. He picked up the girl and looked at Vincent and I. "I am Azul... we _will_ meet again."

He and the girl left and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I looked at Nevina, who seemed more nervous than before. Before I could ask if she was alright we heard footsteps and Reeve along with a WRO soldier entered the room. I relaxed myself and nodded at Reeve.

"Are you all alright?" He asked. I nodded at him again before he looked at the bodies. "You were assaulted?"

"Aye but we're alright," Nevina answered. "That large bloke wis dead scary though."

"Who?"

"He called himself Azul," Vincent informed the Commissioner. Reeve's face seemed to pale at that name.

"Azul the Cerulean?" He asked in shock. "Of the Tsviets... then that can only mean..." I didn't like how pale Reeve looked. It was starting to scare me. He calmed himself and looked at us. "We'll discuss this later. WRO troops have commenced the rescue operations, Angevale I need you down there helping them."

"Sir," I nodded at Reeve. "What about Nevina?"

"I'll scream and distract them," She shrugged, pulling back her hair.

"We could use your help Vincent," I looked at Vincent as Reeve left the room.

"Reeve," The Commissioner turned around partially with a raised eyebrow. "I don't was it is you're planning, but I want absolutely no part in it." ... What?

"Vincent, you faught alongside us three years ago! We need your help one mo-" I felt my heart stop as Reeve collapsed to the ground, a soldier behind him. Without a second though Vincent had shot him down and I collapsed to my knees.

"Reeve!" I felt myself start to cry, however when we touched the body it fell apart, a small black and white cat with a crown and cape popped out of the body.

"Wit the feck Cait?" Nevina asked as she crouched down by the cat. "Wit ye daein'? Reeve no like getting out the Headquarters?"

"Naw, jist that we were never really good at fightin' hen," Cait Sith replied. "Now on tae ye Vince. Yer no really a bad bloke are ye? Ye act like ye don't care but ye come through fer us in the end," He looked at me as I was wiping my eyes. "Lass don't greet I didnae mean tae give ye a fright."

"It's fine... just give me warning next time," I replied, calming myself.

"Right, so how about we run those lads out of town then?" Cait Sith asked. "Of course I'll leave the methods up tae ye three so once yer done wi' that meet up wi' me at the front of the east church."

* * *

We spent a good half hour walking to the church square. Nevina ended up leading the way since she grew up here. She got us to the church in no time at all but another aircraft had found us there.

That was around forty minutes ago. We had faught it without help for a while and no soldiers were around to attack us. However when it started to use rockets and missiles as well as bullets we were in trouble. We had managed to damage it significantly before I ran out of ammo and Vincent was on the roof tops tearing it apart before soldiers arrived promptly afterwards. We though we were done for until a WRO truck shielded us from gun fire.

Reeve and several troops were in the truck. Reeve had been kind enough to pick up my sword and one of the Velvet Nightmares from my office before they had headed out here. After we defeated the soldiers it seemed as though a relative peace was upon Kalm. We had saved a lot of people in fact.

Now we were waiting in an alley way with a recovery unit. Nevina was helping us drive off the soldiers but one had grabbed her and broke her left wrist. I offered to heal her but my powers didn't even mend the cuts that much. She blamed it on my unnerved disposition and my unfocus and I didn't reply.

I leaned against a wall after getting my stomach banaged up from bullet wounds. A few went straight through and two were still in me. We managed to get them out quickly before any damage was done but I still felt a little woozy from the slight blood loss and the drugs were making me tired.

"Are you alright Angevale?" Reeve asked me. I nodded with a passive wave. I yawned and fixed the buckle and sheath around my waist, on my left side, then strapped my holster to my right thigh, placing Velvet Nightmare into it. "Once Nevina's finished receiving medical attention we must head to Edge." I looked at him, then to Vincent who was listening in.

"What's happening there?" I asked.

"We believe the soldiers are withdrawing to there."


	6. Evacuation

Evacuation

"Cloud trust me, I've got everyone out and I'm checking the area now to make sure," I groaned. I wasn't in a good mood tonight because of that blonde.

"_If you're sure then," _He replied down the phone. _"Just make sure you look everywhere and stay safe."_

"Cloud if anyone attacks me I'll smash their head in before they try anything," I yawned and stretched, looking up and seeing how cloudy the sky was. Oh I could be doing other things right now. I still enjoy being hero and helping people but I would have liked my extended break to last a little longer, maybe an hour or two then I'd be completely fine doing this.

"_Alright, Tifa and I will see you in Healen."_

"Oh Cloud, just as it's on my mind," I stopped him from hanging up. "Were you and Tifa planning on having sex tonight?" There was a long silence before I got a reply.

"_... Maybe."_

"How about I phone you in the middle of it and see how touchy _you_ get?" I snapped half threateningly. Honestly he had to phone at exactly the wrong time. Arsehole. My voice then perked up a little. "Alright I'll talk to you later Cloud." I hung up and started walking down to the warehouses. A WRO squad was supposed to have went there but we couldn't contact them. I tried phoning Reeve but I couldn't get him. What is it with people not answering their phones when it's urgent for them to? I'll never know.

It took me a bit to get to the warehouses and the rain was getting heavier. I triggered my Aura and started looking about for any sign of anyone. Nothing at all. Great, this couldn't get anymore unnerving. I shoved open a door that was ajar and went into the dimly lit warehouse.

"Anyone in here?" I asked, triggering Aura again to help me see. There were dimly lit Auras all piled up together so I approached them slowly, realising they were the WRO troops. Shit... who killed them. I looked around, sensing a strong Aura nearby. "Whoever killed these people... I know you're still here so show yourself before I crush your skull." There was a thick silence until footsteps echoed, getting closer. It was behind me. I lost my Aura and turned around, seeing a woman approach. A woman with red hair and red eyes.

"Crush my skull? Darling I could do better than that," She said in a heavy accent. She was smirking at me, malice in her entire face. "I must say, the WRO soldiers were even less impressive than I suspected them to be. They wouldn't last a day in Deepground," She chuckled darkly. "Are you Christie Wilson by any chance?" I remained calm, keeping my composure.

"I am, sorry I wasn't spying on you to learn your name though," I remarked with a straight face, which caused her to chuckle again.

"You may call me Rosso the Crimson, one of the top Tsviets in Deepground," She introduced. I noticed a bizarre weapon in her hand but refrained from drawing my own. "I don't suppose you know where Rhapsodos and Valentine are? Usually you are together or nearby."

"What do you want with Angie and Vincent?" I asked, doing my best to keep calm. Why did she want them? I didn't like it though and I wasn't prepared to let this Rosso get her way.

"I can tell you're determined to stop us," She sneered, her weapon folding out into a strange double bladed sword of sorts. "We know of your strength, Christie, but you have yet to stand against the might of the Tsviets!" I didn't even flinch when my arms blade ripped my skin and were drawn. I focused and breathed in, remainining calm and jumping back as she dashed towards me and hacked at my legs.

I blasted her with Aura which hardly fazed her. She leapt and slammed her weapon into me and it threw me back into a wall. I ducked underneath another slash and impaled her in the stomach, pulling my blades out then kicking her back, grinding my blades together and flinging a spark at her. She was knocked back and stumbled but all she did was grin and fire bullets from her weapon. I didn't have time to dodge and got struck by most of them. I was glad they were hitting my bones though.

I calmly shrugged off the bullets and narrowed my eyes at her. All Rosso did was glare back and put her weapon away.

"You are getting off easy this time, Wilson," She said. "If you try to interfere with us finding the Protomateria and Angevale then I will kill you." Before I could ask what the Protomateria was or why she wanted Angie she had disappeared. I made the smart decision of getting out of Edge before she came back.

* * *

"Chris? You okay?" Reno asked me as I grabbed my Restore Materia from the box I kept it in and began to heal all my wounds. "Shit what happened to you?"

"Some bitch named Rosso shot me," I replied calmly as I healed myself. I wish I brought it with me the blood loss was making me dizzy and faint. "I'm fine Reno, don't worry." He sat on the bed and got behind me, kissing my shoulder.

"Everyone's getting settled, you don't have to go back out," I nodded and put my Materia away, taking off my clothes. I really felt too dizzy to change into pyjamas or anything. I was too tired. I went under the covers and yawned.

"Reno," I looked at my future husband with a half glare as he jokingly groped at me. He pouted at me so I put my hand on his cheek and pushed him away. "That Rosso woman... she was at the warehouses... and she wants Angie and Vincent," Reno blinked then got on top of me. This was the point I realised he was in his boxers and nothing else. "Reno I need to warn her, she's my sister," He seemed to ignore me and started kissing my neck, irritating me. "Reno for fuck's sake I need to tell her."

I would have told her if I hadn't felt faint and fallen asleep a couple of minutes after that.


	7. Fear Twofold

Fear Twofold

We had gotten into a truck and Reeve, Nevina, Vincent and myself were heading to Edge to stop the soldiers. The ride was long and painfully silent as Reeve was in thought, Nevina was examining the cast around her left wrist, Vincent was starting at Reeve and I didn't to break the silence.

"Reeve who were those people," Vincent eventually broke the silence, causing all of us to raise our heads. I looked at Reeve, his face was pale and he looked incredibly worried.

"They were Deepground soldiers," Deepground? I've never heard of that before. "They are a group of superhuman warriors constructed by the former President of Shinra. His goal was to create an unstoppable army and not once let morality interfere."

"What about Soldier? Was one army not enough?" I asked.

"Apparently not," Reeve frowned. "Soldier were well known, and of course were infected with Mako and Jenova Cells, well the strongest ones were. Deepground were meant to be stronger than Soliders, stronger than Sephiroth. As I said the President would not let morality interfere like it did with Soldier."

"So how come ye don't 'ave a clue about it?" Nevina asked.

"I was the Head of Urban Development, I was only imformed on a need-to-know basis," He replied. "Deepground was to be kept a secret so there are few few records and only a few Executives were regularly informed on the project."

"Well that's a help, seeing as they're all dead," Nevina frowned.

"Apart from the President only Scarlet, Heidegger and Hojo were really in the know about Deepground," Reeve informed us. "And the transfer of power to Rufus happened so quickly I doubted he was ever informed about Deepground, which is exactly why I advised against you questioning him Angevale," I looked down at that comment. "All we know about Deepground is what we found in Scarlet's old files."

"What about Azul?" Vincent asked.

"Azul the Cerulean belongs to an elite force in Deepground known as the Tsviets. Think of them as Deepground's First Class Soldiers," Reeve answered.

"How do you expect us to take them out?" I asked suddenly. "When we faught Sephiroth three years ago we nearly died. If these Tsviets are all like Sephiroth we may not have a chance."

"We're not alone like we were, Angevale," The Commissioner told me. "But I understand where you're coming from," He then turned to Vincent, sighing. "Have you heard about the Junon disappearances?"

"I heard that around twenty or thirty people disappeared," Vincent replied after recalling the reports on it.

"We had decided to... reduce the actually number of those who were taken," I said slowly. "If we had told the truth there would have been massive panic that we wouldn't be able to control," Vincent looked at me with a blank expression. "Twelve hundred people vanished without a trace in Junon."

"Aye didnae ye dae an investigation as well?" Nevina interjected suddenly. Nevina was part of the research department in WRO. She may not have been good in a fight but her expertise lay in other areas.

"And we came up empty handed bar a couple of pictures of Deepground soldiers and rumours from Edge," I responded. "It's like the past is coming back to haunt us. There's constant screaming from Midgar and it's starting to unnerve everyone."

"Commissioner! We're receiving a rogue transmission on all wavelengths!" The driver yelled. Nevina spun around and turned on the screen. The transmission was very static and hard to see. It looked as though a man was sitting on... on a throne perhaps?

"_At last... the time has come... to cleanse this world," _He said. He was looking down, hiding his face from view. _"The pure will be 'spared' for the cause while the tained will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this world." _He had started to laugh insanely which made my blood run cold. It clearly had the same effect on Nevina, who had turned paler and had goosebumps on her skin.

"Where could that signal have come from...?" Reeve wondered, shock over his face. We heard a bash against the truck and I stood up, holding Velvet Nightmare. Reeve opened the back of the truck, a hound pouncing at him but Vincent shot it.

"Reeve get back," I told him, aiming my gun and firing at a few of the hounds chasing after us.

"Wit did we dae tae piss them aff?" Nevina quipped from the back. I blasted flames at them as Vincent fired bullets into them with greater accuracy then I.

Eventually we cleared out the hounds attacking us but we didn't realise there were some that attacked the front and threw the driver off and we crashed, throwing Reeve and Nevina forward but Vincent and I out of the truck completely. I landed on my side and Vincent managed to stop his fall by putting his hands out in front of him.

"Ye alright doon there?" Nevina asked. I got up and rubbed my arm and leg as I had landed on my gun. Putting it away I nodded at Nevina.

"You two alright?" I asked.

"We're fine, but that's more than I can say for the engine," Reeve sighed. "A team has been dispatched to Edge and I need you and Vincent to continue there. Once the ShadowFox has been repaired Nevina and I will return to headquarters. That transmission troubles me."

"We'll go to Edge," I nodded. Vincent only shrugged but I didn't look at him.

"We contacted Cloud and Tifa, they're helping the WRO in Edge and I'm sure they contacted Christie as well," Reeve told me. "Just be careful, both of you."

"We will," I nodded again. "If we find anything we'll let you know. You two keep safe. Let's go." I turned around and started walking towards Edge. The way I could remember walking three years ago when we escaped Midgar and headed to Kalm.


	8. Digging Up The Past

Digging up the Past

I really didn't like Edge right now. It was raining heavily and it was completely empty which was unnerving. I seen no sign of Christie or Cloud and no WRO troops... no sign of anyone in fact.

I realised I had walked some distance away form where I left Vincent and turned back, thinking he might have went off in some other direction. When I traced to where I was I found Vincent with a red haired woman in a lab coat. She looked at me and smiled a bit as she recognised me.

"Nice to see you Angevale," Shalua greeted. I nodded politely to her.

"Did Reeve send you here?" I asked. Shalua's smile faded and she shook her head.

"I'm on other business. I haven't found anyone or anything here," She stated, looking around the raining city. "The Commissioner did say that WRO troops were evacuating citizens but I've not seen any," Sighing she looked at me. "I suppose you two have been sent to help?"

"We were to help the WRO forces push back Deepground soldiers," I informed her. Shalua nodded slowly at my reply.

"I'll leave you to it then, I must deal with my own business," She told us, starting to walk away. "I'll see you two around." As she walked away she stopped to turn around at the sound of Vincent.

"Business?"

"The Commissioner tells me I'm wasting my time searching," Shalua said with a half-hearted laugh, sadness in her right eye. I remember when she was in the infirmary the day she lost her left eye. "In fact he's said that to not only me, but you and Nevina as well," That comment was directed at me. I found myself always ignoring Reeve when he said things like that. "Is she alright?" Nevina and Shalua had become good friends ever since Nevina joined after the Geostigma crisis.

"She's with Reeve heading back to Headquarters," I told her.

"What are you searching for?" Vincent asked curiously. Shalua looked down, a frown on her face.

"For my... reason to live," She was gone after that, walking away and leaving Vincent and I alone in the rain. I heard my phone ringing andanswered it, again not checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"_Yo Angie, you alright?" _Curiously enough it was Reno. I had no idea why he was but I suppose it was about Christie.

"I'm fine, what's going on? Are you and Christie alright?" I asked, turning away from Vincent as I spoke.

"_Yeah we're fine. Listen, when Chris was evacuating people from Edge she went to the warehouses and she was attacked by someone called Rosso the Crimson," _That title was similar to the one Reeve gave to Azul. Was Rosso a Tsviet? _"She might still be there and Chris wanted to tell you but there's no waking her up right now. Just be careful if you go there, okay?"_

"I'll be fine, and we'll keep an eye out for any trouble," I said, ready to hang up.

"_Hey hey wait!" _I jumped a little at his exclaimed plead for me to hang up. _"Chris said that Rosso was looking for you and Vincent. Something about a Protomateria." _Protomateria? That was the thing that girl in Kalm wanted from us. What was it?

"We'll be careful Reno, you and Christie take care and tell her thank you from me," I hung and looked at Vincent as I put my phone away. "There's another Tsviet in the area. We have to be careful going to the warehouses, alright?" He looked at me then turned in the direction of the warehouses. I followed him as we walked in silence. I wanted to talk to him like I did when we first met and those four years of knowing one another. I confided in him about so much, even when I was young I told him everything and when I was around Oblivion or Fina I was with Vincent.

"What did Reeve tell you about wasting your time?" Vincent suddenly asked me. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest.

"About trying to find my brother," I told him, looking at the ground. "He could be dead for all I know and I'm still trying to grasp at straws for a family that may not even be there anymore." I wanted to say that Vincent was my family, that I needed him. Such a coward am I.

"You don't give up, it's your nature not to," Vincent stated as we turned a corner, getting closer to the warehouses quickly. "You never gave up me. If you had I would probably still be in Nibelhiem." I remained quiet at that comment. He sounded so sure about what he said. I fidgeted and kept looking out for any Deepground soldiers following us.

* * *

The warehouses were filled with soldier from Deepground. Several units of them charged at us within the warehouses. Thankfully we were able to take them out but sometimes it became to much and I found myself walking slower than normal to avoid causing pain to my leg which was shot at. I tried healing it which worked well apart form the swelling. The rain wasn't letting up and I was soaked through to my skin but I did my best to ignore it as we got to the back of the warehouses.

"You know, this is the first time I've felt the rain on my skin," A woman was staring up at the sky, unblinking as rain hit her face. We stared at her and I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. "But then again I had never seen the sky until a few days ago," She turned slowly to us, a smirk on her face. "You must be Vincent Valentine, Keeper of the Protomateria, making you Angevale Rhapsodos."

"And you must be Rosso the Crimson," I deadpanned, folding my arms over my chest.

"It does not matter," Rosso remarked. "We know you have the Protomateria Vincent. We must have it to control Omega," She outstretched her arm with a threatening glare. "If you hand it and Angevale over I'll kill you quickly," I stood with a shocked expression but Vincent didn't even flinch. Rosso grimaced and lowered her hand. "So we are not one to bargain then, Valentine. I'll be sure you suffer!" Within an instant she was behind us and grabbed my by the back of my neck, throwing me into a wall. I pulled myself to my feet and saw Vincent firing at Rosso, who was dodging at surprising speeds. I pulled out my sword and ran towards her, raising my blade and tried to slash her but she noticed me and kicked me in the stomach. Vincent got closer to her and fired into her shoulder and she snarled, ramming herself into Vincent and he broke into a wall. Rosso then smirked and approached me.

"I'll make you pay for that!" I yelled, fire blazing on my hands and steam forming on my skin as rain hit it. I tried blasting fire at her which didn't even make her flinch.

"You wouldn't last a day in Deepground darling," Rosso taunted. "And here I thought the renowned Angevale Rhapsodos would be a challenge. The WRO were more difficult than you." I growled but then looked behind her and started backing away. Rosso turned around and even though I couldn't see her face I could tell she was as shocked as I.

Vincent didn't emerge from the rubble... Chaos did. The beast stood menacingly and narrowed his eyes at Rosso, his body pulsing with red energy. It started to spill out from his body and he blasted it towards Rosso and I. I curled up and crouched down to defend myself from the blast. How and... why was Chaos suddenly in control?

When I opened my eyes and stood Rosso was gone, no where to be seen. Instead of Chaos standing there it was Vincent again. He looked paler than usual and I walked towards him slowly, not sure is Chaos was still active or not. When he fell down onto his back though I ran and fell to my knees beside him.

"Vincent stay with me!" I exclaimed as he breathed heavily. He was quickly losing consciousness and I gripped his hand and squeezed it. "Vincent please you have to stay awake..." It was for my own sake... I was scared something would happen if he closed his eyes.

"Angevale, it's alright," I looked up, seeing Shalua approach us. She crouched down by me and put her hand on Vincent's neck, checking for a pulse. "He's going to be okay, he just needs to rest," I nodded slowly, pulling Vincent up and draping his body over my shoulders and back. "We'll get him back to Headquarters, you'll both be safe there."


	9. Memorial

Memorial

"C'mon Angie, jist sleep already."

"For the last time Nevina, I'm not sleeping until I know Vincent's alright."

"He's in the feckin' recovery ward of WRO, Angie," Nevina had her arms over her chest and she had a determined gaze. "At least dae somethin' apart fae starin' at Vincent like ye wannae fuck him." I went red again and lowered my head.

"Nevina's right, you should rest. You've got ahelicopter to get soon," I looked at Shalua with a furrowed brow. "You forgot? It's the eighteenth tomorrow." Oh yeah... I did forget. Frowning I stood up and slowly walked past Vincent's container.

"As soon as he wakes up let me know," I looked at Shalua and Nevina, who both nodded. "I'll... see my Mother..."

* * *

It took a few hours to reach the Banora ruins. It was around two in the morning since it was late at night when I left the headquarters.

I walked towards my Mother's grave, my brother's sword still beside it as were withering flowers in front of the stone. I removed the dying roses and put down fresh white ones, sitting down and crossing my legs, staring at the gravestone.

"... Well you've got a bit more interesting new this month I guess," I shrugged to start off with. "Christie's rather calm about her wedding plans. She's got her dress but still hasn't got bridesmaid's dresses yet for Nevina and I," I smiled a little bit but it quickly faded. "Nevina's still eager to marry Genesis, by the way. You would have liked her but I've said that so many times before haven't I? And so has Genesis I can imagine..."

It felt colder here. I was glad it hadn't rained down here I wasn't too fond of the idea of being soaked to the skin again. I sighed and frowned at my Mother's grave.

"I still have no boyfriend, by the way," I admitted. "Don't expect your little girl to get married any time soon..." I fidgeted, looking down at the ground. "I'm a coward really, you'd be ashamed if you could see me," I felt awkward talking to my Mother like this. "Um... something's happened. These soldiers... they call themselves Deepground and they're after Vincent and I. I don't understand why but they want something called the Protomateria. Apparently it controls something called Omega and I'm worried in case this Omega is a Weapon. Mother I'm scared that Deepground will try to control Vincent. Chaos is already going out of control..." Sighing I stood up and looked down at the grave. "I'm really sorry... I'm just so scared that I'll end up losing everyone again." Turning around I froze at the sight of a Deepground soldier standing behind me. She stared at me blankly with one eye, her other concealed by an eyeptach.

"You are Angevale Rhapsodos, are you not?" She asked. I felt tense and wanted to take out my sword. She seemed to sense this. "I do not wish to battle, you can relax."

"You're Deepground," I snarled.

"That I am. You are also WRO yet I am relaxed," She countered. I got rid of my hostile posture and stood straight. "I heard about your encounter with Rosso. I am surprised she let you and Valentine live... then again she did not count on Chaos did she?"

"What do you want with Vincent?" I snapped. "Who are you?"

"We want the Protomateria within him and I am Argento," She answered. "I was sent to negotiate with you. We need you Angevale. Hand yourself over to us and we will not harm either you or Vincent." I didn't believe that. I narrowed my eyes and wanted to attack her but I restrained myself.

"I'm not willing to help you," I told her. "I swear I will bring Deepground to its knees!"

"You'd do that to the only people with information on Genesis?" I froze at her comment. Deepground knew about Genesis? "If you comply and do what we say we can help you find your brother." I wanted to believe it was true... but it could have been a lie to make me turn myself in.

My phone went off and I picked it up and answered it, keeping my eyes on Argento. She didn't move and stared back.

"... Yes?"

"_Angevale, you better get back here. Reeve wants to ask about what happened in Edge," _Shalua's voice said. _"Vincent still hasn't recovered but you better hurry... in case Deepground follow you."_

"... I'll be there," I hung up and walked slowly around Argento. She didn't seem to make any moves to stop me, instead opting to look right back at me.

"Please consider our offer, Angevale Rhapsodos," She said. "We will meet again." I backed away, then turned and ran to Mideel where the helicopter was waiting.


	10. Ties

Ties

Me and Shalua were sittin' waitin' fer Vinnie tae wake up. Well he's been through quite a bit the day so I cannae blame him. Angie wis dead tired though. She hadnae slept in months fae the look of her.

Gah I wis so bored. I couldnae even look up all those Shinra files I wis sent a while back. I wis gonnae dae it the day but... well shit happens.

"What is the relationship between Vincent and Angevale?" Shalua asked after the long silence. Wit wis goin' on wi' Angie and Vinnie...? They wannae fuck one another I can tell that much. Nah seriously I've seen the way Vinnie looks at her. And the way Angie looks at him sometimes if she keeps eye contact fer more than ten seconds.

"Well... he jist thinks they're friends and she's madly in love wi' him," I answered shortly and sweetly. "But beyond that... it's tae complicated, even if ye are one of WRO's best scientists. I'm jist the future sister-in-law."

"Does Vincent even know how Angevale feels?" I wis always confused why Shalua never called her Angie. I mean they were friends and stuff it's no like they were jist work mates like at my old job at the pub.

"The bloke's stupid, he really is," I telt her. "He spends the most time around her. Now either she's good at hiding things or he's jist stupid."

"You think it's the latter?" Shalua asked wi' a smile on her face.

"Aye, Angie's no good at hiding things, Chris' telt me everything and Omen can spot things fae a mile aff," I went on, wavin' my hands around a wee bit. "So yeah, Vinnie's an idiot. Which is shite 'cause they'd be really good together. Dae Angie a bit of good tae," I rubbed the back of my head as Shalua looked up at me and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Wit dae ye mean 'wit dae I mean'?" I asked back as though it wis the most obvious thing in the world. Kinda is really. "Have ye seen how skinny Angie is? She's like a toothpick she'd snap if ye poked her. She never eats, I'm glad she disnae drink though."

"She hardly sleeps as well, I've noticed her wander the building when I'm working late," Shalua added.

"Aye and Chris telt me she's had no periods fer three years," I nodded, leanin' back against the table. "I cannae imagine being able tae deal with that. That'd terrify me if that ever happened tae me," I then thought of somethin' ironic. "Ye know wit? We were naggin' at Angie tae sleep and we've been up most of the night watchin' Vinnie." Shalua laughed a bit before gettin' up. "Where ye goin'?"

"To get Angevale. Reeve wants to discuss what happened," She left the room and left me wi' Vinnie. I went up tae the container and crossed my arms.

I did 'ave that feelin' that Vinnie had some sort of attraction towards Angie. It wis jist a feelin', a really strong feelin'. It jist so feckin' obvious. I mean he spends so much time wi' her. She's the only one wi' Vinnie's phone number... well until she had tae hand it out tae everyone else which is probably fer the best. Well yeah it is fer the best seein' as they would rather lock themselves away before making any social interactions wi' anyone bar each other. Plus I've actually seen him willingly hug her as well. I bet they've nearly kissed as well. And he talks tae her a lot. Like in Kalm he wis practically mute tae me. He's really protective about Angie tae, there _must_ be some sort of romantic undertone somewhere.

... Then again I could be totally wrong.

I sat at the computer and signed intae my account. I opened my emails and uploaded the documents I wis sent and began tae read them. It wis fae Scarlet's old files before she got killed three years ago. It wis shite about how Deepground used to be a medical facility and then Hojo popped doon one day and then shite hit the fan which brought us tae where we the day.

But that wis when it clicked. When I scrolled doon the pages I kept seeing more and more of it makin' sense. The evolution of the Tsviets. How it all came about. It started small... then... eight year ago...

When the Soldier "G" went rogue...

"Genesis... ye didnae..." I whispered tae myself. It wis there. Black and white and clear as feckin' day. When Genesis went rogue he inspired the construction of the most powerful army Shinra ever developed. "Silent Mother ye didnae Genesis..." It may not 'ave been his fault but... but he indirectly catalysed the horror of Deepground.

Quickly I took out my phone and phoned Omen. I need tae tell someone and I didnae think Angie would answer at the moment. I can tell her in person.

"_Nevi? ... Do you know what time it is?" _Omen's groggy voice answered.

"Naw, no really," I replied. "But listen tae me."

"_Gah... fine. Sleep's overrated," _He remarked. Even after bein' jist woken up he still manages tae make wee quips.

"It's important, Omen!" I snapped. "I think I know why Deepground want Angie."

"_Wait. Who wants Angie why now?" _... That'll be sleep talkin' 'cause I wis wi' Reeve when he telt Cid and Omen about Deepground. A few hours before Vinnie, Angie and Shalua came back.

"Omen. Focus... I think Genesis may 'ave been involved wi' Deepground..."


	11. Unveiled

Unveiled

I ran into the recovery unit and almost tackled Vincent to the ground as I hugged him tightly. I felt him awkwardly hug me back before I pulled away and pushed hair out of my face, looking down and coughing weirdly, shifting my weight.

"Way tae barge in unannounced," Nevina stated. She was sitting on the table with one leg crossed over the other. Her left wrist was still banded up. I still didn't feel confident enough to try and heal her.

"How's your wrist?" I asked quietly, still feeling embarrassed about my entrance but thankfully not enough to go red in the face.

"Aye it's fine. Stingy but fine and don't worry it's no fae infection," She replied, holding up her broken wrist. "Reeve said he'd be here soon. Ye look pale wit's up?" I'm always pale Nevina.

"Nothing. Nothing I'm fine," I knew I was trying to convince myself of that more than anything. Argento's offer still rang in my head. I would never accept it but it still sent shivers down my spine. I turned to the door as Reeve entered.

"I'm glad you got here so soon Angevale," He nodded. "And I see you've recovered already Vincent."

"Right, anyway," Nevina got our attention by tapping on the table. "Let's get this overwi' 'cause I'm shattered. We've got Shalua's story but wit happened at the warehouses?"

"Christie came into contact with a woman who called herself Rosso the Crimson," I started immediantly. "Reno then phoned me about this and once we got to the warehouses Rosso was still there. She wanted something called the 'Protomateria' because it is the key to controlling Omega. She... also wanted me to hand myself over to Deepground," There was an awkward silence which followed. I looked down and rubbed my arm. "Then she attacked us... Vincent unleashed Chaos' power before he passed out... that's it."

"Yer brother may 'ave had somethin' tae dae wi' Deepground," Nevina blurted out, making me stare at her in stunned silence. Argento said they had information on Genesis... she wasn't lying then. "I wis lookin' at the documents I wis sent and it talked about a rogue Soldier known as 'G' and all information on 'im 'as been destroyed _before_ Meteor fell. There's only one person who fits that description and that is Genesis Rhapsodos." I nodded slowly before deciding.

"Another Tsviet approached me while I visited my Mother's grave," I said. "Her name is Argento but she didn't give a colour. She said if I turn myself over to Deepground I would be used as bait to lure Vincent and the Protomateria to them... in return they would help me find my brother."

"And what did you say?" Reeve asked.

"Nothing, Shalua phoned me during the discussion. Argento told me to consider the offer," I replied. "And I'm not prepared to turn myself over to them no matter what the circumstance is."

"Right now we need to find out what Omega is," Reeve stated. I really was convinced that Omega would turn out to be a Weapon. I kept that fear to myself though. "Any ideas?" We kept silent as we thought. Well they thought. I kept my speculation to myself.

"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold might Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens," Shalua recited aloud. That passage was very familiar to me. Something I remembered from my past. Reeve seemed pretty surprised at the passage as well.

"Where did you...?"

"It's from Dr. Crescent's thesis," Shalua replied. "I only saw a fragment of the document though. It seems that Chaos, Omega and..." She turned her head and stared at both Vincent and myself. "... They all seem to be connected to Dr. Crescent in some way." Very little of me I suspect. I was just the nosy child who got on Lucrecia and Hojo's nerves. The child who saw too much.

"Do any of Professor Furanio's files say anything?" I asked. Fina and Lucrecia were good friends... surely Fina may have recorded some of Lucrecia's theories.

"I'll look into it," Shalua nodded. "But unless we find more information of Dr. Crescent's thesis then we won't get anywhere." The alarms suddenly went off and Nevina ran to the cameras and turned on all of the camera footage. Outside was a whole Deepground unit... with that man Azul at the head.

"Shalua, put the buildin' on lockdown!" Nevina yelled as Shalua ran to the computers and put in codes that placed defences. "Ye tae get doon tae the ground floor and help the soldiers."

"Right," I nodded, drawing my sword and running out the room with Vincent.

* * *

The Deepground soldiers had completely swarmed the entire building as we made our way down. I had been shot in my left arm but managed to get the bullet out but apart from that we had killed a vast amount.

We were making our way to the lower levels of the building to stem any of the soldiers who may be using underground passages to gain entry. I kept my sword out as we continued down.

"Don't move..." I halted and gripped my sword tighter. Shalua had a gun to us and was prepared to fire at us. However she was aiming at someone else...

"Very perceptive of you," It was the girl from Kalm. Vincent and I stared at the little girl before I looked at Shalua, realising the resemblance between them.

"I knew it was you, Shelke," Shalua stated, putting her gun down. The girl stared up blankly, unaffected by Shalua's words.

"Do I know you?" She asked coldly, not caring.

"You haven't changed at all... not in ten years..." Shelke stared up at Shalua as the woman tried to get through to her. "Shelke it's me! Shalua! Your sister!" Shelke turned away, bringing out her weapons and pointing them at Shalua.

"Stay away from me," She warned. "You're not my sister. I've been alone for ten years in Deepground, thinking that you would save me one day," I noticed Shalua visibly shaking and about to burst into tears. "They turned my body into a tool of war, and without my daily dose of Mako I will die. However I do not consider myself unfortunate. A decade of suffering has made me what I am today... even if I should be nineteen this year..."

"I'm so sorry Shelke..." Shalua weeped, falling to the ground.

"Now it is time to put the past behind us," Shelke readied her weapons and before I knew it I stood infront of Shalua, my sword pointed at the girl. She wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Oi!" Nevina yelled with a knife in her hand. Reeve was behind her with a gun.

"Reeve Tuesti and Nevina Sinclair," Shelke said blankly. "Now I can terminate you all at once."

"Ten years and ye don't give a shit about your sister!" Nevina yelled. "Look at her!" Shelke didn't back down and kept her weapons pointed at Nevina and Reeve.

"Your sister has put her life on the line time and time again searching for you," Reeve tried to reason but was failing. "She's given more than her arm and her eye in order to bring you home safely."

"I've heard enough of this," Shelke was about to attack when Vincent and I put our weapons on her.

"Stop!" Reeve shot at the sprinklers and set them off, distracting Shelke long enough for us to pull back into another room, pulling Shalua into the room with us and shutting the door.

"Shalua ye alright?" Nevina tried to calm down the hysterical woman. Vincent had went back out to sedate Shelke leaving us to take care of her older sister.

"I had no idea she was alive... that she was in Deepground," Reeve muttered.

"You weren't told... it's understandable..." I shrugged. "Sometimes what we've been searching for so long turns out to be... not what we remember it to be." I stared at Shalua as Nevina calmed her down. She was sobbing less but was still shaken by Shelke's attitude.

"I can't believe... ten years have done to her..." Ten years is enough time for anyone to change. For anything to happen.

When everything went silent Shalua was the first to rush to her feet and burst through the door. She held her little sister in her arms. We didn't see it as our place to be there. The four of us turned and walked away.

* * *

We were walking through the corridors back to the ground floor when the ceiling started to come down on us. We got out of the way in time but Azul had found us. He was grinning and looked like he was ready to murder us.

"We meet again," He grinned. He stared at Vincent as he spoke. "Answer me this: Do you know why you exist?" Why he exists? Why does Azul want to... the Protomateria? He wants that doesn't he? Vincent didn't reply, which made Azul grimace. "I see... you are ignorant of your own destiny. Very well. I will show you what you really are!"

Vincent fired his gun and I blasted fire at Azul but the bullets didn't do anything to harm him. He laughed at us and walked closer to us slowly.

"You think you can win with though toys?" He asked menacingly. "Enough of the games, Vincent. Give me the Protomateria," We started to back up and we were ready to run from the man. He stared right at me with a glimmer of bloodlust. "And Deepground does not need you alive, Angevale."

"Feck it, run!" Nevina announced and proceeded to dart down the hallway, the rest of us following fast behind. We could hear Azul stomping behind us in pursuit. We kept running at full speed until Reeve and Nevina turned into a large room and Nevina shut the door and punched in a security code.

"You know that won't last for long, Nevina," Reeve stated.

"Aye I know but feck it it buys us time," She said, turning around and backing away. She then spotted a large rocket launcher. "Ehh... one of ye able tae use that?"

The door was ripped open as Vincent picked up the rocket launcher. Azul stormed into the room and without hesitating Vincent fired the rocket launcher and sent us all flying back. I cringed as I felt my arm bruise badly when I got up and rubbed it carefully.

"You really shouldn't leave those things lying around," Vincent stated to Reeve dryly. The Commissioner laughed in response but it soon stopped as the smoke in the room cleared and Azul stood in front of us, the rocket launcher in his hands.

"Ahhh bugger..." Nevina bit her lip and began attempting to open the door behind us.

"It's been a long time since I have faced a worthy opponent," Azul grinned at us, more specifically at Vincent and I.

"Reeve, leave him to us, get out with Nevina," Vincent ordered. Soon I heard the door open and after a few seconds it closed.

I loaded my gun and aimed it Azul. I held my breath as he approached us. Vincent and I started to fire at him, only scratching his tough skin until he blasted the rocket launcher. Vincent tackled me and it both missed us.

I hid my annoying school girl blush as best I could, throwing fire at Azul and running as he charged at me. Vincent distracted him by firing bullets into his back. I leapt up, kicked off the wall and fired into Azul's neck.

Before I could land Azul grabbed me by the leg and slammed me down. I could feel my bones crack into the ground but managed to roll out the way before he stomped down onto me. He was about to fire again when I halted and tried to think of a plan. Unfortunately I was stunned... standing right in front of the rocket launcher's path.

I dove down and lit of a barrier of ash which managed ot keep me safe for a few moments until I shot up and ran to the other end of the room, flinging fireballs as Vincent shot at him from behind again.

I hid behind a column and reloaded my gun while I heard gun fire and rockets being blasted. Starting to panic I reloaded and fired into the back of his neck eight times. The large man halted and turned and growled. Vincent then took the opportunity to fire a sedative into Azul's neck. It must have been incredibly strong since it was working quickly.

"You may think this is over... but..." The man collapsed and I put my gun away uncertainly as Vincent walked past him and opened the door and we got out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Ye tae alrigh'?" Nevina asked as we entered the lobby of the building.

"We're fine... just shaken..." I replied, sitting down. Azul said Deepground didn't care if I was dead or not... did they mean the same for Vincent? Will they try kill us both?

"Azul is unconscious, I don't know for how long though," Vincent told Reeve. Nevina sat beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Look it'll be fine. Ye wannae have a wee lie doon?" She asked. I shook my head and stared at Vincent as he walked past.

"Vincent, where are you going?" Reeve asked.

"Nibelheim," Vincent replied shortly. I immediantly stood up at that answer.

"I'm coming with you," I told him.

"No, you're staying here," Vincent stared at me sternly as he spoke, which irritated me.. "It's too dangerous for both of us to go?"

"They're after me too, you know," I retorted. "I'm not letting you go by yourself and I'm involved with too I am _not_ going to be a sitting target for them just to pick off!" It had been a long time since I raised my voice and it felt so strange.

"Jist let her go wi' ye Vinnie," Nevina tried to reason. "Ye both 'ave been fighting them since the start so there's nae point tae split now," Vincent stared at Nevina while she shrugged. "Ye tae watch one another's backs now."

"We'll organise a helicopter to take you there," Reeve said. "We contact you if we need your assistance again."


	12. Remember

Remember

"_Ultima, are you sure you want to do this?" Fina sat at her desk as Oblivion held me, sitting me on his lap as I held a Moogle toy and cuddled it._

"_You two are the only people I trust with her," My Mother was the only one standing. She pulled back her long red hair into a ponytail as she fidgeted constantly. "Please... I just can't keep her with me. If what you've said is true..." She looked at me and I looked back at her. She smiled softly. "Angie sweetheart, can you go into the other room for a moment?"_

"_Okay," Oblivion let me off his lap and took me into the other room before returning to Auntie Fina and Mother. I put down my Moogle toy and stood by the door, listening in as any curious six year old would do._

"_Ultima how long have you been thinking about this?" Uncle Oblivion asked calmly. "Giving up your own daughter?"_

"_Six years I've managed to keep her from harm..." Mother's hands were shaking. "I'm terrified for her safety. Oblivion, Fina I am not asking you to keep her away from me... they trust you both. The Superiors trust you and I doubt they're prepared to break that trust. I'll do anything to protect my daughter... even if it means giving her up... all you need to do is sign the papers and it's done. She'll be in your custody." Fina was staring down at her desk at the papers my Mother brought in with us. She sighed, running her fingers through her brown curly hair. She looked so pretty when she curled her hair._

"_... I still can't get my head around this..." She mumbled. "I have to believe the Superiors killed Faram because I trust you Oblivion," She looked at her husband. I couldn't see his expression only the back of his head. "Still... I can't comprehend why the Superiors would want to hurt a child, especially Minerva..." She looked up at my Mother. "She had her child shortly after you did."_

"_Ultima we may not be parents yet but... giving up your child..." Oblivion and Fina were trying to make a baby, Mother said I could help look after my little cousin._

"_Oblivion I know the consequences and the trauma I could go through by doing this," Mother turned to Oblivion as though she was about to cry. "If I didn't have to I wouldn't but I must for my daughter's sake. I'm not allowing Angevale to be raised in fear of being attacked by Demons and Loyalists or the Superiors themselves!"_

"_... Does Angevale know what you're doing?" Oblivion asked calmly. Mother calmed down and wiped her eyes._

"_I told her it will only be temporary," She admitted. "I plan to keep that promise but I am not letting Angie live in the environment she's in..." Mother was shaking again. "She... when the Superiors sent in their last group of assassins they... sent Cole Dorin as well," Fina's eyes became icy and I think Oblivion's did too. It was more of a horror than anger. "I don't want her to see that man ever again. I don't want that Demon getting anywhere near my daughter... he said something about her using the Looking Glass and I want to keep him away from her... please..." Mother started sobbing and Oblivion hugged her, looking to Fina who had a pen in her hand._

"_Ultima... we're about to be stationed in Nibelheim," She told my Mother as she cried. Oblivion was calming her down. "We promise to bring her to Banora frequently... we'll raise her until you feel ready to take her back in but I'm not letting her grow up without her Mother." Ultima nodded, wiping her eyes again. Fina signed the papers and handed the pen to Oblivion. He then signed them and hugged Mother._

"_We'll raise her like she's our own," He told her. I ran into the room and hugged Mother, who was stunned at me running in._

"_I love you Mother!" I cried hugging her tightly. I felt as though I would cry but Mother hushed me gently._

"_I love you too, Angie," She smiled softly as I looked up at her. "But you'll see me lots... just until the bad men go away. Oblivion and Fina will look after you... you like staying over with them don't you?" I nodded, handing her my Moogle toy._

"_I can have it when I come back home," I said bravely. I didn't cry. "I'll be a good girl for Uncle Oblivion and Auntie Fina. I promise."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and rubbed my temples. It took me a while to realise I was in the air in the helicopter Reeve sent us in. It was raining outside and really heavy. At this rate I doubted we would reach Nibelheim soon.

"You alright?" Vincent asked me as I sat up straight and shrugged indifferently.

"Not really..."

"You weren't screaming. Were there no dreams?" He asked me. I could feel a concern in his voice.

"It was more like a memory," I mumbled in reply, twisting my brittle hair around my finger. "It was... when my Mother gave to me Fina and Oblivion," I looked out of the window. I didn't understand why I dreamt about that and not the nightmares... "Vincent will we find what we're looking for?"

"I hope so," We stayed in silent after that. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. I just wanted this to be over and have everything go back to normal... I was far too weak to fight.

"How long until we're there?" I asked the pilot. Not loudly but loud enough so he'd hear.

"Not too long, another hour and a half if the weather doesn't lighten up," He replied. I nodded and yawned, covering my mouth as I did so. I was so tired but I didn't want to fall asleep. I only feel asleep when my body forced me to. But it was so tempting... even though I dreamed or had nightmares it was like I had no sleep... I just wanted it all to stop.

There was a sudden blast and the helicopter rocked. Vincent and I stood up and I gripped onto the side.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked.

"It's Deepground! They've found us!"

"Can't we jump?" I asked before another blast hit us.

"That's not possible! We're going down!" I gripped tighter onto whatever it was I was holding. I just didn't want to be too damaged when we crashed. I held my breath and shut my eyes tightly as I was thrown forward and curled up defensively as the helicopter shook and rattled down to earth with a crash.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt rain hit my face and tried to pull myself up. I gritted my teeth and looked down my body. Metal from the helicopter was crushing my legs. I couldn't bear the pain. Sitting up I started to push it off me, straining and unable to push it far.

After trying a little more I breathed in and took a look around the crash. The pilot died on impact and Vincent... he was unconscious and bleeding heavily. To be honest I was bashed up pretty bad as well. I could taste blood in my mouth and there were deep cuts as well all over my arms and chest. I could only imagine how messed up my legs were underneath the heavy debris.

"Vincent?" I called weakly, my vision blurry from rain and my draining consciousness. I hoped it would be enough to wake him up but I... felt so scared...

"This is very interesting... both our targets neatly trapped and ready for the taking," I looked up to see a woman with a group of Deepground soldiers behind me. That woman looked familiar... the one from Banora.

"You..." I said, crying out in pain as one Deepground soldier kicked the debris, damaging my legs further. "I don't want to make a deal with you Argento! Why can't you just leave us alone!"

"We don't need a deal when we have what we want," She retorted darly, edging closer to Vincent. "So this is Vincent Valentine... more handsome than I perceived to be perfectly honest, Angevale."

"Get away from him..." I tried to growl, but it resulted in Argento kicking the wreckage and hurting me.

"We take Vincent. We don't need Angevale anymore," She told the soldiers, who all started to cock their guns. "... Kill the girl."

At that moment something inside me burned white hot. It was like a spark that catalysed my adrenaline. I practically threw the wrecked helicopter off myself and drew my sword on shaking, bloody and near broken legs.

There were six Deepground soldiers and Argento. My body was screaming to collapse and rest but the feeling was fading, growing numb at least. I stumbled forward and slashed the soldiers hard enough to chop them badly. Make them drop their guns.

I was boiling them with fire that turned rain into steam and disfigured them. It killed them. I was in such a fit of anger I couldn't concentrate my powers or my sword swings. It felt as though something was controlling my actions. I was merely a puppet to my rage.

Within moments I was confronting Argento. She stared at me with a blank expression. She didn't seem impressed by my assault. It didn't matter. She would die tonight.

"You are more impressive indeed," She drew her own sword but I slashed her hand and caused her to drop her sword. I knocked her down by hitting her with the hilt of my blade. "Your emotions delude you. How long do you think you can survive on them?" I growled and shoved my sword repeatedly into her chest. I grabbed her and tossed her far away before running to her and stabbing her a final time as she lay dying. I snarled as she looked up at me. "A true Rhapsodos you are, Angevale. Your family will be proud." She died as I twisted my sword into her chest. The blood washed off my sword almost instantly because of the rain.

In a minute I had pulled my sword out from Argento, sheathed it and ran to Vincent. His wound was... healing by itself? I couldn't see any Phantoms or anyone who could heal nearby... was it him? I did my best focus and held my hands over the injury. Nothing. Growing more frustrated the wound could only heal by itself so much. Still nothing.

"Come on! Please for once could you work!" I cried to my Angelic powers. Some Angel I was...

A faint golden glow on my hands and started to heal Vincent's wound faster. I tried to keep focused until the wound had disappeared. My glow faded a split second afterwards. Vincent opened his eyes and stared at me. I felt myself get angry with him for some strange reason.

"Why did you have to scare me like that!" I yelled, bursting into tears without warning. "You could have died!" Vincent sat up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't die Angevale," He told me. He seemed to believe it. "I'm immortal."

"Oblivion was the God of death and he died!" I screamed, crying harder as I spoke. "Nothing is immortal Vincent! You may be able to live a long time but you'll have to die one day!" The idea of that tore me apart inside.

I had my eyes shut as I cried. During that time I could feel the clothe of his headband press against my forehead. His breath against my cheeks. His hands squeezing my shoulders gently. It calmed me down slowly and surely. I didn't want to open my eyes even though I wanted to stare into his and kiss him... it just felt like... like the right thing to do...

"Erm... we should start heading to Nibelheim." I broke the moment I didn't want to lose. That moment I just forgot... that he loved Lucrecia. That I wasn't his. I thought... for that moment I thought that I belonged him. He was mine. He loved me.

I wanted it to last forever... reality held me back.


	13. Haunted

Haunted

It was late in the night when we arrived inside the Shinra Manor. Reeve advised us to go through the sewer system from the old Reactor. They were empty so we had managed to slip into the basement of the manor easily. I hoped that all Deepground in the area were not in the basement, or even better outside.

We entered the basement library and labs. I could vaguely remember seeing Gast, Hojo, Lucrecia and Fina use this passage before. I never knew where it led until now.

We had split up and I found Fina's old journal. The one I found and left here three years ago. The more I read it the more it made sense to me... just not enough. It said nothing about Lucrecia's experiments apart from the Jenova Project and my Mother's discovery of it and when she fell out with Fina over it. I had found an old satchel that was under Fina's desk. It was strange, I hadn't noticed it before but I did recongise the satchel as the one she carried with her whenever she went on business trips. I checked around Fina's desk for anything else but there was nothing.

"Vincent, have you found anything?" I asked as I walked back to him. He turned to me, looking as though he had seen a ghost. I slowed my walked and stared at him with concern. "... Vincent?" He was holding a disc and he looked down at it. Away from me.

"Lucrecia left a message for me..." He mumbled. "About Chaos and Omega... she said the rest of her data was in her lab..." Her lab? ... The basement lab. The one she locked herself in after... "Angevale?" I looked at him, feeling my hands trembling from the memories flooding in.

"I hear voices over there!" I grabbed the disc from Vincent's hand an put it in the satchel. I took the Velvet Nightmare into my hand and stalked to the door.

The door kicked open and I shot the three Deepground soldiers that ran in. Both of us got out of the library and walked down the corridor. I heard more footsteps and pulled Vincent into the side room, shutting the door quietly and keeping silent.

I heard Vincent's gun cock and I turned around to tell him to be quiet. However... I froze when I saw what he was pointing his gun at.

A huge, mutated sort of monster. Two heads, two torsos, two arms and two legs... it's grinning faces and body were covered with burn scars... it look right at me... oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! That monster... that thing... when Vincent died... it's that thing that attacked me the day Hojo...

"Angevale, get behind me," Vincent told me. I couldn't move. The thing seemed to be getting closer to me. Vincent moved to stand in front of me and pushed me back gently, gripping my wrist with his clawed hand to comfort me.

The monster grumbled and growled as it got closer and Vincent started shooting at it as I curled up and whimpered. After all this time it was still alive? I squeezed my eyes shut as I kept hearing shots and then a thump onto the ground. I looked up to see the monster on the ground. I grabbed my sword and started to stab the monster continuously in overkill until Vincent took my by the arms and pulled me away as I began to hyperventilate.

"It's dead... it's dead... it's dead..." I whimpered, doing my best to convince myself of that fact. I thought it was gone... I thought it was dead. Vincent rubbed my arms and tried to comfort me as I calmed down slowly. I nodded and pulled myself away from him, opening the door and checking both ways. "... Let's go..."

* * *

There seemed to be very scarce, we had rid of them all before we even reached the main part of the mansion. It was unnerving... I thought there would be more. Something wasn't right.

I walked towards the greenhouse and lifted up a herb in a pot. Underneath was a key to Lucrecia's lab that I hid here when I was younger. I also cut a piece of the herb off and placed it in my pocket. The herb was a relaxant... at least that's what Fina said. I thought that maybe... I could use it later.

"The entrance is on the ground floor. In the piano room," I said, walking down the stairs slowly incase there was an ambush. There was none. Slowly we made our way to the piano room and I unlocked the door that led to Lucrecia's lab. "Vincent... what did the message say?" I was afraid it would... she would say something I wouldn't like.

"I told you, it was about Omega and Chaos," He replied. "She left them for me... and she said she was sorry." She should be. It's not like an apology would save her anyway.

Quietly I pushed the door open and we walked down the corridor down to Lucrecia's lab. When we got in I eyed the tube that was so familiar to me. I hated this room so much. I walked over to the computers, seeing several discs in a neat pile. I took the discs and shoved them into the satchel. When I turned around Vincent had fallen to his knees. I ran to him and crouched down beside him.

"Vincent, are you okay?" He shook his head in response. I held his arm gently, barely touching him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" That voice... I stood up and narrowed my eyes at Rosso. "No need to be hostile, darling. I only came to see you both. I have missed you." Vincent stood up and I clenched my fists.

"What do Deepground want with Omega?" He asked.

"I don't know," Rosso shrugged indifferently. "To be honest I don't care in the slightest," She... doesn't care? "I can tell you are both surprised. It is all Weiss desires. And if Weiss desires the awaken Omega, then all of Deepground desires the same," She laughed and threw her head back. "We could care less about what happens to be Planet. It is not everyday you get the chance to terminate all life from the world," She crossed her arms, a smirk of malice crossing her face. "You should both give in. We are all identical. In Deepground we are born and bred to kill. You have both been trained in the very same way. How do you think we escaped from the underground? I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. I enjoyed it. Reveled in it. Once I had stood out of the abyss I craved for more... you understand, don't you?" Vincent's gun was soon pointed to Rosso.

"I don't think so," Vincent's hand tightened around his gun. It wasn't like him to be so... so tense.

"How can you not think that, sweetheart? We are one and the same," Vincent fired at her and she ran off. I took my gun out and ran after her.

* * *

We ran back into the foyer with no sign of Rosso anywhere. I kept on my guard and looked everywhere, staying by Vincent in case she attacked from behind. I felt really scared. The situation was going out of control...

The next thing I felt my body being thrown and crashing into the wall. When I opened my eyes they widened and I felt my throat go dry. My blood boiled and ran like ice all at once.

Rosso had torn the Protomateria from Vincent's chest. Why... why didn't I tell him I knew?

"So this is the Protomateria?" Rosso sneered at Vincent as he fell to the ground, his body convulsing and shaking as Chaos tried to break free. "Oh, so it allows you to control that beast? I think I'll kill you and take your precious little Angevale."

I felt my six wings spread and my body burn as I leapt at Rosso. I punched her and burned her body with red flames as I screamed in anger. In my rage she threw me off her and I snarled, standing in front of Vincent's body to protect him.

"Oh so this is the power of Angevale? A Fallen Angel?" Rosso smirked and was prepared to fire at me when a large shuriken appeared from no where and emitted a bright white light.

"C'mon let's go!" I heard Yuffie's voice through the light and I picked up Vincent's body, slinging him over my back, and running out of the manor with the Wutai princess, getting into a WRO van as it drove off.


	14. Birth of Blame

Birth of Blame

_I went down the stairs and into Lucrecia's lab quietly. I had to wait until she was gone before I could get in. I opened the door and kept very quiet in case I was heard._

_I stared up at the large tank in the middle of the room. It was filled with water-like liquid and... I could feel tears in my eyes as I walked around to face the person inside and got close enough to touch the glass._

"_... Vincent?" I whimpered. I looked at the door as it opened and pulled away as Lucrecia stared at me. I didn't understand. Hojo kills him and his wife is using him as... as an experiment?_

"_What are you doing in my lab?" She asked, trying to keep calm but she was really angry._

"_What are you doing with Vincent?" I asked, ready to cry._

"_It's none of your business Angevale! This isn't a place for little kids!" She yelled. _

"_Is this a sick experiment!" I cried._

"_Get out of my lab!" She screamed back, fighting back her own tears. I cried harder and ran out the lab but not before yelling down to her to get the final word._

"_I hope you and Hojo are happy!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes with a frown on my face. I looked down and sighed. I rubbed my eyes to stop myself crying. I didn't want to cry.

"Shortest sleep ever," I looked at Yuffie, she sat with her legs crossed across from me. "Seriously, you fell asleep ten minutes ago. Bad dream?"

"Bad memory," I corrected. I looked over at Vincent, who was awake and his chest had healed. I didn't hug him even though I wanted to. "Has Reeve made any contact?"

"Yeah, about five minutes ago," Yuffie replied. "We're gonna be at the headquarters soon so don't worry about a thing."

We all sat in silence for the duration of the ride. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially Vincent. I frowned and tried to remember... or understand why I had to remember all of this...

* * *

"_Sweetheart it's alright, sweetie look at me," I was crying so hard as Fina hugged me._

"_Why would she do that to her baby?" I cried. I didn't understand what was going on. I just heard Hojo, Lucrecia and Vincent argueing. Fina hushed me but I kept cryig. "They said you were doing it too... Why?"_

"_Angie... my baby is ill, this could save my baby," She told me. "I want my little girl to be safe. I'm protecting her the way I want to protect you. I promise nothing bad will happen, okay?" I nodded and she smiled. "I'll talk to Vincent later, okay? Tell him the same."_

"_Fina?" I turned around to see Oblivion at the door, smiling gently. "Angie I need to speak to Fina privately for a minute, okay?" I nodded and gave both of them a hug before hiding behind the door._

"_What is it, Oblivion?" She asked calmly. Oblivion leant against the wall._

"_This has been pestering me for a while," He said. "About Ultima... and the Superiors."_

"_Oblivion I know you're a Superior but I can't really say if she was being paranoid or genuinely afraid that she was right," Fina sighed. _

"_Something's not right... Ultima doesn't pin blame or play victim so if she's suspecting the Superiors... I may step down from my position," My aunt looked at my uncle as though he was mad. "I'll tell them it's for my soon to be family, I need to be there for my daughter, and for my niece."_

* * *

The truck jilted and snapped me out of my thoughts. I heard my phone go off at the same time.

"Yes?"

"_Where the feck are ye lot? Azul's went ballistic!"_ Nevina yelled down the phone quite abruptly.

"Are you okay?"

"_I'm hiding in yer feckin' office and I'm pretty sure Deepground's stormin' the place again!" _Nevina yelled, then shrieked after a loud explosion in the background.

"Stay where you are, we're on our way," I hung up and grabbed onto the side of the truck as it was hit and toppled onto its side and Yuffie was knocked out. I wasn't sure what to do but I opened the door and got out the truck. "WRO is being attacked, we've got to go!"


	15. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

I ran through the falling building and burned all the Deepground soldiers to a crisp. I didn't want Nevina hurt because of them. I burst into the room and shot down the two soldiers who came at me. I just felt so much anger in my system.

"Nevina?" I called out. The woman ran out of my attatched living quarters with the knife she called the Painted Rose. I went past her and broke open the glass to the container that held Oblivion's cloak and Scythe. I put on the cloak and took the Scythe in my hand. I opened a small hatch behind the mannequin.

"Angie we've got tae go," I ignored Nevina and opened the box, a glowing hoop resting inside it. I took hold of my Halo and dropped the box.

"Nevina where is Reeve?" I asked as she stared at the Halo.

"He said he wis in his office but I dunno anymore," She answered. I frowned and took her out of my office. "Wait where are we goin'?" I didn't answer her as we went down the stairs.

* * *

I could hear roaring down on the lower levels and several slams and screams. Nevina and I turned the corner, gasping at the sight.

A large behemoth was lunging for Shalua, Shelke and Vincent. Nevina was about to charge but I held her back and threw Oblivion's Scythe at the beast to get its attention. It pierced through the shield and made a huge gash in its neck before ricocheting back. I grabbed the Scythe and ran towards the behemoth as it charged at me, blocking its paw with the Scythe for a few moments before it overpowered me and slammed me into the wall.

I ran out of the way from his horns and stood beside Shalua and Vincent. Nevina was hiding behind us as well as the behemoth turned to Shelke and battled her but she gained the upper hand by paralysing it within a shield. The beast then reverted into Azul and they started to converse in anger.

"I'll get us out of here," Nevina went over to a control panel and quietly pressed in codes. Azul noticed this and ran towards her. I flung my Halo at him and it burned his skin. Shalua grabbed her sister and Nevina opened the door while Azul was distracted.

"You are either mad to think you can take me or you desire to die," The man snarled as he corned me. "I truly hope it is the former."

"No," I swung Oblivion's Scythe and knocked him back.

"Angie hurry!" Shalua yelled. I ran and went through the gap she had made with her bionic arm. I took hold of the other side of the door and tried to pull it open while Nevina and Vincent took hold of the other. Shalua pushed Shelke through the gap as her arm was crushed more.

"Shalua wit ye waitin' fer! Get thrugh the damn door!" Nevina ordered. Shalua seemed to ignore her and looked at her sister.

"Shelke I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister," She said, smiling sadly. I grit my teeth and started to pull harder as the door closed more. "I'm so sorry I let you suffer for so long... but I'm glad I found you. Shelke, remember that I'll always love you."

"No Shalua don't!" Nevina let go of the door and tried to pull Shalua through with Telekinesis but... it was too late.

The door was slammed shut and all her could hear was brutal carnage on the other side... then a beige liquid seeped out from under the door.

"Shalua..." Nevina fell to her knees and her hands shook.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Shelke asked to herself. I grabbed Nevina and pulled her away.

* * *

I sat on one of the desks with my knees at my chest. I looked at the container that had Shalua's body in it. Nevina had left in tears around ten minutes ago. It was hard on her, her and Shalua had been friends. Shelke seemed indifferent to her sister's injuries. I didn't look at anyone, not even Vincent when he came in. I stayed in my own little world ignoring the voices and the tears and the questions.

I looked at Shalua's body. After she was attacked Azul had tore down the entire building then left. WRO troops got Shalua out there as soon as he was gone but... it wasn't enough. I didn't want her to die but unless there's a miracle she won't make it... I don't think I could heal her.

Vincent and Shelke were the onlys ones here now apart from me. I felt like I didn't exist. They talked, Vincent didn't even look at me. It was like... it was like he was talking to Lucrecia. I didn't exist to him. I was nothing more than a little child to him. The way he looked at Shelke... it was the way he looked at Lucrecia...

I lifted my head as the door opened and Reeve entered the room. I kept quiet and just stared at the three of them before looking down again. I didn't want to be a part of it. I didn't belong. I knew I didn't.

Taking myself off the table I slowly walked out of the room, hopefully unnoticed. I felt like bursting into tears I just wanted it to be over.

"Angie," Nevina looked at me but I didn't return the gaze. "Some people are outside tae see us."

"Who?" I asked, my voice a little.

"See fer yerself," She smiled and dragged me outside by my wrist. I just allowed myself to be dragged along.


	16. Resentment

Resentment

"Nevi! Give me a hug you!" Omen grinned once we had gotten onto the bridge of the Shera. Nevina was smiling widely and hugged the albino man tightly. He let go and shook hands with Reeve. "Good to see you Comissioner," He kept his smile on his face as he hugged Yuffie. "And how've you been, haven't seen you in ages."

"Ohhh... can't stay Omen, gotta puke," Yuffie replied bluntly then ran off.

"Catch up later on," The Phantom smiled then turned to Vincent. "Vincent Valentine, likewise with Yuffie we haven't spoken in a while, keeping to yourself?" Vincent didn't reply, instead turning and leaving the room, which pained me inside. "Okay, rain check. Well what about you Angie?" He hugged me but I didn't return it. "C'mon talk to me, how're things with you and Vince?" I looked away from him, then he let go of me. "Sorry, idiot in me took over."

"Kid how about ya give 'em a tour of the old girl?" Cid interrupted from the wheel. "As much as I'd like to chat I'll have to rain check, what with the world goin' down to fuck and everything." Omen gave a salute and grinned.

"You got it Captain," He took Nevina, Reeve and I to a room in the back of the Shera and we told him about the situation. About how Deepground tore the Headquarters apart.

"Still cannae believe one guy practically ripped us apart," Nevina sighed.

"That explains why Angie's wearing Oblivion's cloak again," Omen crossed his arms as he frowned. He was right. I'd always save these first. "Still... is Shalua alright? That girl, her sister, didn't seem too fazed."

"I think being in Deepground fer so long drains any emotion fae ye..." Nevina bit her lip as she rubbed the back of her head. "She's suffered trauma tae her head... we've got her in an incubation thingy but I don't think she'll make it..." Omen looked shocked, his mouth dropped a little as he heard the news.

"I could... try heal her, where is she?" He instantaneously offered.

"Angevale, take Omen to Shalua, Shelke should be there as well," Reeve said. "Nevina, help me with the Omega Report."

* * *

"Who is this?" Shelke asked coldly as we entered the room. I remained silent as I sat down on the floor and Omen went to Shalua.

"Omen Confleo, it's nice to meet you Shelke, Shalua talked about lots," Omen smiled softly before trying to heal Shelke's sister. The girl looked at me and I looked back at her.

"You seem hostile," She stated, noticing the subtle glare I was giving her. "I do not understand, you have no reason to be."

"What makes you so sure?" I nearly snapped. I sighed deeply and looked down.

"The data fragments of Lucrecia Crescent within me respond to you in a similar way they do towards Vincent Valentine," She told me. "However, the emotions they invoke are different. Oddly, they are more hostile towards you." I scoffed at that.

"Typical Lucrecia," Shelke stared at me with obvious confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The bitch made our lives a nightmare!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Not only did she get pregnant with Hojo's baby, but she let her husband shoot and kill Vincent then used him as an experiment! It's her fault this has happened!" Omen took me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Angie calm it, you're stressed enough as it is," I pulled away and crossed my arms. Shelke was visibly trying to make sense of what I said.

"You blame Lucrecia?"

"With good reason," I snarled, venom seeping into my voice. Shelke remained quiet then looked at me again.

"What about the relationship between Vincent and yourself?" I kept quiet, Omen took that as his cue to leave the room.

"I can't save her... it's like something's holding back my powers and dragging her away," He left us in silence as Shelke waited for her answer.

"... I love Vincent but he loves her," I stared into space as I spoke. I didn't want to look at her. "I don't understand why... she's been dead for over thirty years... he loves a corpse." She seemed surprised at that. Although I could the Lucrecia within her was furious.

"I do not understand one bit..." She sighed, going back to her work.

"That makes two of us..." I replied before leaving her.


	17. Good Mistake

Good Mistake

Shelke showed us Lucrecia's completed Omega Report, detailing the Cetra theory of the Lifestream forming into the Omega Weapon. It said that once the Planet is ready to die the Lifestream will gather and escape to a new world, leaving the Planet to die quietly.

Omega was the same type of Weapons as those we encountered three years ago. Designed to protect the Planet... but destroy it in the process by eliminating all threats to it.

"Deepground seems to have the desire to awaken Omega early, thus the kidnappings," Reeve continued from where Shelke left off. "They seem to want to trick the Planet into thinking the end is near."

"That's why they're killing people, but I've jist realised somethin'..." Nevina added. "It wis when we interview people fae Junon. It didnae make sense but now everythin's coming together I think," Nevina walked around the bridge for a few moments. "None of the people who were kidnapped were infected by Geostigma. Not a single soul who died had Stigma," We all looked at her, not understanding. "Then Shalua started tae talk about the "soul wrought of terra corrupt" passage about Chaos. So I think that they were pickin' people who never contracted Geostigma because Omega needs tae be pure, otherwise it'd be carryin' Jenova's virus wi' it if it did rise." It made sense. Kill the pure and Omega will rise.

"Those conniving bastards!" Cid exclaimed with anger. "I don't know why they want this but like fuck are we gonna let them get away with it!"

"When I worked for Shinra I developed an underground city known as Sector 0 for Deepground to reside," Reeve explained. "To power the city there is Mako Reactor 0, and to increase the output of the Mako the other eight have been rebooted and wired to Reactor 0's mainframe. We will sent eight separate squads to exterminate and shut down the Reactors."

"We've contacted all the other guys to lead the ground troops. They're ready to lead the assault whever we give the signal," Omen added from the wheel. The meeting was then disbanded and I looked around with confusion.

"Has anyone seen Vincent?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads and I left the bridge, frantically looking for Vincent. He must have left the meeting when no one noticed but.. but why?

* * *

I went down to the engine rooms after searching everywhere. I walked slowly through the corridors, not seeing anyone around but I could hear something.

"Vincent? Are you there?" I called, turning a corner. There was a beastly roar and I ran, looking at Vincent in shock.

He was hunched over and glowing red. He was glowing like an animal and I noticed a claw mark on the wall. He looked at me as though he had heard me in the silence and stared. Vincent wasn't in control...

He outstretched his hand for a few seconds as I stepped forward.

"Vincent?" I asked gently, terrified that he was losing to Chaos. I knew Chaos was still in control, as he pulled away and took steps back. The glow around him was growing stronger. I felt anger inside me and I clenched my fists, knowing who he had seen when he looked at me. "Leave Vincent alone!" I wasn't sure if I was shouting that at Chaos... or at Lucrecia. Regardless Chaos wasn't happy.

I lunged at me and grabbed me by the wrists, slamming me against the wall and pinning me there. He was growling as he leaned his face closer to mine. I felt my heart racing but I couldn't figure out the reason. I just stared into Vincent's red eyes as Chaos snarled, bearing teeth and gripping my wrists tighter.

"Vincent..." I whimpered weakly as Chaos overpowered me. I had no idea what do to. I closed my eyes, letting impulse take over.

I pushed against Vincent's body and pressed my lips against his. I noticed his grip loosen on my wrists and I managed to move them onto his chest and push him against the other wall. I had no idea why I was still kissing him I just... I couldn't stop myself. His lips felt so cold but he wasn't responding to my kiss. I wasn't even sure if Chaos was still in control but... I just wish Vincent would kiss me.

I felt his hands on my arms and I came right back to reality. My eyes snapped open and I stared at Vincent, who looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. I pulled myself away and felt my hands shake. My whole body was shaking. What in Utopia's name have I done?

Vincent tried to put his hand on my shoulder and say something but I cried hysterically, shoved him away and ran from him. I didn't want to see him. I can't bear to look at him.

* * *

_Omen's POV_

"Five more minutes Cid?" I whined with a grin as the Captain crossed his arms in annoyance at me. I was having fun driving the Shera.

"Kid in five minutes we'll be fight Deepground and I know ya want to go down and fight," Well he had a point. "Go tell the ground forces we're ready."

"Sure thing," I nodded and let Cid have the wheel. I left the bridge and phoned Christie. I wonder how her wedding plans are going with all of this happening? This is probably a breather for her.

"_Hey Omen,"_ I smiled at Christie's voice. She was so serious and leader-esque when the world was getting fucked up the arse.

"Chris, we're starting the air assault in five so get everyone ready," I said, walking to the launch decks where all the WRO soldiers on the Shera were. That was until I heard faint sobbing from the other direction.

"_I'll get on it,"_ Chris sighed. Oh no she's got something on her mind.

"Talk to me Chris," I said, not beating around the bush.

"_I dunno... do you think I should marry Reno?" _What? Chris you love that guy why are you getting cold feet?

"Yes I should. You guys work together," I told her. "Seriously stop trying to ruin things for yourself. If you didn't want to marry him you wouldn't have said yes. Now focus on kicking Deepground into the dirt, that always makes you feel better." Yes! Made her laugh.

"_Thanks Omen,"_ She was about to hang up when the sobbing got louder and I reached Nevina hugged a wrecked Angie. _"... Omen who's crying?"_

"Angie what's wrong?" I asked, answering Christie's question at the same time. Angie didn't stop crying so I looked to Nevina for an explination.

"She's been greetin' fer ages," She started. "Been blubbering about Vincent tae."

"I kissed him... I kissed him but he didn't kiss back," Angie told us through her chokes and sobs. Alice Marie she's a mess. Still it did shock me.

"Wait you kissed Vincent?"

"_Who kissed Vincent?" _Oops. Forgot Chris was still on the phone.

"Erm, Angie Chris knows now, that okay?" I asked. Angie cried a bit more and curled up. "Do you want to talk to her?" I asked carefully. Angie simply nodded and I put the phone on speaker.

"_Angie you alright?"_ Chris started as she heard Angie cry.

"I kissed Vincent Christie but he didn't kiss me back," She wept, her eyes red and puffy and she couldn't stop it. Poor girl. "I'm such a fucking idiot. I shouldn't have done that!"

"_Angie, take deep breaths. Just try and calm down,"_ Chris said. _"It's past now. If he asks why just... just tell him how you feel. Maybe he didn't kiss back out of shock of your forwardness, I mean you are really meek and shy. Why don't you stay out of the fight for now and take a break? You know like we've all been telling you to do for a good year or so." _Angie shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"No... no I have to. I have to do this," Angie told her friend. Chris sighed. We couldn't change her mind unfortunately.

"_Fine. Just don't stress yourself. I'll see you guys later," _Chris hung up and I put my phone away, moving to hug Angie as she cried more.

"It'll be okay Angie, just hang in there," I said. Although with Omega and Chaos and Deepground... I hope we beat them like we did Sephiroth.


	18. Assault

Assault

I put everything that had happened into the back of my mind and focused on Deepground. I drove through the wastelands with Cloud on our bikes. Barret and Tifa were in the truck behind him.

We drove down towards the army of Deepground soldiers and Cloud brought out his sword. I drew my left blade out of my arm.

We slid down into the enemy lines and I sliced through several soldiers, blocking bullets and running them over if I could. Cloud hacked through them all and we drifted from each other, getting rid of footsoldiers easier.

Then I heard something above me, a loud crashing noise and a person falling down. The person was in red. I knew who it was and drove towards Cloud, getting closer to him as did Rosso.

"Cloud, Tsviet above you!" I called and drove faster, leaving Cloud to fight her on his own. I knew he could handle her.

I went faster as I got deeper into the enemy lines, seeing a large Tsviet with blue hair I knew to be Azul. He was firing at the Airships. I pulled down a large metal plate and smacked him with it and he fired straight for me.

Turning my bike I barely dodged the missile by skidding down into a hole then leaping off my bike. I landed and pulled Azul's cannon from his hands, ducking under it and drawing my right blade.

"So you are Christie," He smirked. "Perhaps you will be a better opponent than Vincent or Angevale."

"Well I could use some sparring practice," I taunted as he ran towards me. I flicked my wrists and Aura lit my blades. I rolled under him and stabbed him in the back but I couldn't get through the muscle. Azul threw me off and I clutched my left wrist. The blades were attatched to my bones so it was painful when they were tugged on.

The large man towered over me and I scurried away, grinning as he tried to catch me. I may not have been the fatsest person but I was definitely faster than this guy. Still I knew he wouldn't run out of energy anytime soon.

I knew I couldn't attack him from the front, that was suicide. So I blasted him with massive orbs of Aura, all doing minimal damage on him.

"You think you can take me?" Azul tried to taunt.

"Overconfident," I remarked loudly, using my Magnetism to lift up a large sheet of metal to hit him with. While he was distracted with throwing that out of the way I threw smaller metal shards at him that cut his arms and face. As usual minimal pain.

Well as least he's a challenge, been a long time since I've had one of those.

"You should just give up, Christie, you can't win," Azul stormed towards me and I grinned.

"Oh I'm not even warmed up yet."

* * *

_Omen's POV_

I landed down in front of the Shinra building and opened my fans as I walked towards the man in the straight jacket. I whistled on him as he was walking into the building.

"Where you goin' hotshot?" I grinned as he turned around. Whoa his mouth is banded shut? Deepground are weird. Either that or he's blantantly stating he's into bondage.

"Another WRO soldier?" He asked, obviously irritated.

"Omen Confleo sent specially to kick your arse," I bowed. "Shall we?" The man used the robotic wings to draw guns and dark pulses where sent through the ground towards me. I faught back with a white glow that held off the darkness and I threw icicles at him. Unsurprisingly he shot them all out of the air.

Getting out of the way of bullets I ran up a pole and shot a frost wave at him. He blocked it but I got up close and smacked him in the head then threw him to the ground. I got hit by one of the wings and backed away.

I got shot in the arm but blocked with my fans as he leapt for me and I kicked him out the way. I felt that darkness get closer to me but I threw it off and cut up the man badly.

"You think WRO stand a chance against us?" He chuckled sinisterly. He shot at me but I got an ice shield up and threw it at him.

"Well yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be attacking," I replied bluntly. He smashed my attack and he stared blankly at me.

"I am Nero the Sable, second-in-command of Deepground," He introduced finally. "I know Deepground shall prevail. My brother will make Omega rise."

"I seriously doubt it," I threw myself at him, stabbing him in the gut with my fan. That was when the darkness gripped me and I felt myself sinking.

"You are not important. You will meet the end with everyone else."

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground near a Reactor. I groaned as I got up and was... very confused. What in Alice Marie's name just happened?

"Omen what the Hell?" Christie walked towards me, she was covered in bruises and cuts and her blind eye was also black. I got close to her and healed her. "Azul suddenly retreated when we were fighting, got to beat him pretty badly though."

"I faught Nero but he somehow got me here," I replied. "Why are they retreating? What about Rosso?"

"Cloud said she pulled back too," Christie said. "You heard from anyone?"

"No one... did Vincent, Yuffie and Angie get to the rendevouz?" Christie shrugged so I pulled out my phone with a sigh. "Brilliant."

"_Yuffie here."_

"You okay Yuffie?" I asked. "The Tsviets are pulling back into the Shinra building."

"_Yeah I'm fine. I'm heading to the Shinra building now," _Yuffie replied. What was she alone.

"Are Vincent and Angie with you?" I asked, now getting concerned.

"_No, I think they must have went off course, I'll try get a hold of them. Yuffie out,"_ I frowned as she hung up and went for Angie's phone. I started to panic a little when she didn't pick up.

"Omen what's happening?" I started to phone Vincent as Christie talked. Thank Alice Marie Angie gave us his number.

"Yuffie doesn't know where Vincent and Angie are and now Angie isn't answering," I replied. "For fuck's sake Vincent answer your damn phone!"

"_Hello?"_

"Vincent it's Omen," I said seriously. To be honest I was pissed at him for upsetting Angie so much. Granted it's probably not his fault but still. "Where are you and Angie?"

"_I'm in the Sector 7 slums,"_ He replied... this wasn't getting any better. _"I've seen no sign of Angevale. Is she with Yuffie or Christie?"_ I tried to start sensing for Angie's Lifeforce. She was alive, unconscious and... in the Shinra building.

"No... Vincent the Tsviets have her. She's out could I can sense it," I told him slowly. From the corner of my eye I could see Christie clenching her fists. "She's in trouble you've got to help her."

"_I'll make sure they don't lay a hand on her, Omen," _Vincent hung up and I turned to Christie. She was visibly upset.

"He better take care of her," She muttered.

"He will," I told her. "Now let's get our part of the mission over with, then we can help them out." Christie nodded and we headed into the Reactor to destroy it. This is a very nostalgic day for some of Avalanche.


	19. Battle of the Gods

Battle of the Gods

_I was forced to dream... no... I was forced to relive a nightmare._

We forced the Superiors out of the Meridian Palace and into the rocky wastelands outside of the city. This was our chosen battlefield. The place we would fight them. Two against five. Atrum Unus, Minerva, Aria, Savano and Gedju against Oblivion and myself. The Dark One stood at the head of the Superiors. He wielded a large sword that could cleave anything in two. Beside him was Minerva, the murderer of my family. Her brilliant white and golden armour betraying the black and twisted woman that lay within. Aria in her marvellous suit of armour that she wore into battle for millennia. Savano went for lighter armour, allowing him the advantage of speed. Gedju wore darkened armour that held the power of all those he had comdemned.

Oblivion was in his usual attire. The black cloak that was passed down each generation in his family. The Cloak of Death. All I had was the clothes I travelled in when we set out to defeat Sephiroth. Unlike all of the men and women around me I was underprepared and inexperienced.

"And this is where it ends," Atrum grinned maliciously as he stared down at us. "This is where we kill you both and fulfil our destiny."

"You are meant to die today Atrum. All of you are," Oblivion said as calmly as possible. "Only one side can win and that shall be ours."

"You think that little resistance in Merdian frightened us?" Minerva taunted, her voice as calm as Oblivion's. "Look to the reality of the situation: all you two had was a handful of rodents who never stood a chance."

"Yet we managed to slaughter over half of the Merdian soldiers loyal to you," I remarked angrily. I wasn't able to control myself the way they could. I'm a child compared to them.

"Enough talk, we came for battle," Aria stated, wielding her bow and arrow. "And battle we shall have. Let this night be remembered as the night the Superiors claim victory over Death and the Threat!"

"Let tonight be remembered as the day the Superiors die!" Oblivion retorted, brining out his Scythe. I took out Memoria Ensis and gripped it tightly, to which Oblivion noted and mumbled quietly. "Not so tight, Angevale. Do not let hatred cloud your skill. If they see you become overwhelmed they'll take advantage of it." Nodding I loosened my grip and stood straight, feigning confidence in my abilities. Oblivion assured me they would die in this battle and I trust him.

I threw a firey blast towards Atrum as the five of them charged towards us. He deflected the blaze which dissipated with the slice of his sword. Oblivion leapt up and got into a battle with Savano and Gedju. Atrum and Minerva leapt up and I was left with Aria and her long range style.

She shot multiple exploding arrows at me and I ran away, blasting them with fire and falling back as Aria changed to a dagger and tried to stab furiously at me. I caught her hands before she could stab me and I burned her with white hot flames making her scream and reel back in agony. I grabbed her dagger and impaled her in the eye and dragged it down as she screamed in pain. She threw me of by sending me into a hurricance where Atrum attacked me but I blocked the best I could with my sword.

"You're nothing put a pathetic waste Angevale, just like your parents!" He yelled as he slammed me into the ground. Savano then stood above me, his left arm missing from when Christie ripped it off five years ago. He pointed his laser gun at my head but was stopped by the Dragoon form of Oblivion, which leapt at him and tore him apart, tearing off his head and limbs.

Gedju gave a loud war cry and Oblivion roared and pinned him down with a massive claw. I faught Aria again but it was easier to dodge her as she was blinded. I shoved my sword into her abdomen but she threw me off her and shot an arrow into my arm. Oblivion reverted back into his human form and threw his Scythe at both Gedju and Aria, ripping them both apart. He glared up at the sky and outstretched his arms.

"Show yourselves now! You cannot hide from Death!" He yelled. He then pulled the arrow out of me and helped me up. "Angie you can't rely on your sword and Angel powers. You have to accept your God powers and use them."

"What if I lose control?" I asked fearfully.

"You won't. I promise you won't," He replied. Minerva and Atrum then landed in front of us and Oblivion curled his lips into a snarl. "Decided to accept your fate?"

"We won't lose to you!" Atrum yelled, engulfing the wastelands with black Aura. He then trapped Oblivion in it and Minerva stuck him across our makeshift arena until I couldn't see him.

"Now, why don't you be a good little girl and die like your parents?" Minerva asked in a sickly voice, wielding her spear as though she would throw it at me. I put my sword away and took my father's gun. Velvet Nightmare. It was a dual set but I only had one with me. Atrum fired black Aura towards me but I side stepped it and shot the ground at him. It wasn't effective as I had no idea how to use my God powers. If anything I was scared in case I killed myself with them.

Atrum and Minerva both came at me and I ran in a panic. Minerva grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground, stabbing me constantly with her spear and Artum watched. I was horrified because... all of them had went easy on me. They were toying with me.

I heard Oblivion yell out and attack Atrum but he was thrown aside and they ignored him. From the corner of my eye I could see him cough up blood and blood also spilled from his eyes, nose, ears and fingernails. He looked absolutely horrified at what was happening to him.

Minvera then pulled her spear out of me and she and Atrum walked away. I wearily got to my feet, drenched in blood and close to dying.

"Never did I think this would be such a pathetic battle," Atrum scoffed as he walked away. "Minvera, kill Angevale. You've killed the rest of her family so I will graciously give you the privilege of killing her as well."

"Of course, Atrum," Minerva grinned as she charged a bright white light which I knew well. The Judgement Arrow.

I couldn't move. I could feel my heart trying to escape my body. I was terrified but... I stood, resigned to my fate. If Oblivion said the Gods where meant to die today... then maybe I am too.

I felt my body be shoved to the side and I fell on my back. I pulled myself up and... my heart stopped. It shattered into a million pieces.

Oblivion took it.

The attack went straight through his chest, tore right through his body. When the attack faded he fell forward, unmoving. Blood seeping out of his body.

My eyes burned up in hot tears as I ran towards him, crouching down and turning him over to his back. He was... still breathing? How? That should have killed him instantly...

"... Dad?" I whimpered. Oblivion stared up at me with dying eyes, chuckling weakly.

"It's okay Angevale," He smiled. "It's okay. This is meant to happen. You know I'd die to save you..." He groaned in pain and it soon came into place in my head. Christie... she warned me... it's too late now. He's dying. The only father I had is dying. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through... I just wanted you to live."

"Dad... Oblivion please... don't die..." I cried. "I can't do this on my own..."

"You can..." He replied. "Divinity. Take Divinity. Today the Superiors are meant to fall to Divinity's blade," He pulled his Scythe over to me. Divinity... I'm to use it? "Angevale... you've been the daughter I always wanted but could never have... I know you are capable of anything if you want to be... and I've always been proud of you Angevale. I love you like... like the daughter I never had..."

"Please... please I'm begging..." I bit my lip. I refused to let him die. But I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening...

"Angevale... trust me..." Oblivion's voice was getting weaker... no... he looked into empty space with a smile. "I see her... I see Fina..." He chuckled and turned to me again. "Angevale... I won't leave you permenantly..."

Those were his last words...

The last thing he said before dying...

I would have cried... tears had suddenly stopped...

"So the dog has given his life for the master," Atrum declared. I didn't look at them. I stared at Oblivion body... "Now Death's powers will be ours!" My Uncle's powers lifted from his body... and then disappated without a trace. "What? His powers are supposed to go directly to the one who killed him!" I didn't have them... but I had Divinity...

I took hold of the heavy weapon and stood on weary legs. I was still bleeding heavily... yet I was alive. I felt rage boil within me. The two Gods before me stared as I held Oblivion's weapon.

"How can she... no! No! Only Death can hold that weapon!" I spread my six golden wings as Atrum panicked. My body blazed with blue fire as I walked slowly forwards.

Minerva threw a Judgement Arrow at me but the fire engulfed it at it ricocheted back to her, tearing her apart but not killing her.

"That's not her God powers Atrum!" She warned as I stood close to the strongest Superior. I raised my free hand and a firey circle trapped him as he stood helpless.

I remained silent as he yelled in pain, the fire so hot it melted his armour and torched his skin. His body melted brutally as I thrust Divinity into him, giving him a painless death compared to what I'd do to Minerva.

"Angevale come any closer and you die!" Minerva ordered. I ignored her and used Divinity to slice off her hand, then her arm. Repeating the action to her other arm as well. "Don't! Stop you monster."

"And killing a whole family isn't monstrous!" I screamed, stabbing her over and over with Divinity. "You're a mother! How could you do that to another woman's family! To her children!"

"You know they should have died!" I sliced the Scythe through her body with ease, but keeping her alive.

"They shouldn't have! You didn't accept us because we were different!" I yelled, wanting to cause as much pain to her as she has made me suffered. I wanted her to feel my suffering. "If you had only accepted us!" I remember Christie telling me something along those lines years ago. Something that has stuck with me ever since.

"Why would we ever accept filthy half-breeds!" Minerva sheirked. I clenched my teeth and impaled Divinity into her.

"This is for my Mother!" I yelled, impaling her again. "This is for my Father!" Sliced her. "This is for Fina!" I burned her face. "This is for Genesis!" I cut her body in two. "This is for Oblivion!" I slit her throat and she coughed up blood. "This is from me!" I hacked her body up. She was still alive. "And this... this is for everyone you made suffer." I rammed the Scythe into her skull, hearing it crack as she died.

* * *

An hour later I took Oblivion's body to an empty, grassy feild. I set up wood and logs alone as the skies darkened. I took Oblivion's cloak, his wedding ring, necklace and Scythe. Things he said I was to have in the case of his death...

I put his body on top of the wood pile and stood back, feeling the raihn start. I didn't care about it. Oblivion deserved a proper funeral pyre.

I lit the wood before it got too wet and it all lit up quickly, concealing Oblivion's body in the flames. I dropped to my knees and cried hysterically. My uncle was dead. I... I felt so... empty... I didn't know what to do but cry and watch the pyre until nothing was left. Then I would collect the remains and put an urn in the Death Catacombs... where he should be...

Eighteenth of November... the day the Superiors died.

Eighteenth of November... the day Oblivion Thorium Furanio died...

_I spents months alone in Utopia, unsure of what to do. Either sacrifice my life to be ruler of Utopia as the Goddess of Matter, or forsake my title and power and follow in my Mother's footsteps as a High Seraph. Have freedom to do what I wanted with my life._

_Duty over freedom... I didn't know what to do..._

_Until I heard Christie praying..._

_I threw away my powers as God. I let Utopia take care of itself. They could have peace, they could have turmoil I didn't care... I played my part._


	20. Helpless

Helpless

I woke up, unable to feel my body, from the horrible dream I keep reliving night after night. The reason I don't sleep. I haunted me, I couldn't escape it. Part of me blames myself for Oblivion's death. If it wasn't for me he would still be alive.

"So, you are finally awake," I heard the voice of Rosso but I couldn't see her. I wasn't able to move my body it was... numbed. I felt so drowsy as well, my vision was blurry. "Don't even try to fight, it would be even more pathetic than the last time we battled I assure you."

"What... where...?" I could hardly talk... how could she? I looked around, seeing ruins and a dark sky... where were we?

"Not far from the Shinra building, darling, and believe me if Weiss did not want you alive I would have killed you already," Rosso stepped out in front of me. "Now what was a little girl carrying around a potent drug for?" Drug... Fina's plant from the manor? It was only to relax not...

I haven't eaten anything in a while... the chemicals from the plant would have been absorbed into my body quicker and had stronger affects... acting like a sedative.

"Once Deepground has taken care of those pathetic WRO troops we will take you to Weiss," Rosso told me. "Although I don't know why our leader would suddenly want you alive. Personally I preferred when his orders where to bring you dead or alive."

"Vincent... stop..." I tried to say 'Vincent will stop you' but it didn't work. Rosso only stared at me with a vague expression of surprise.

"Still alive, is he?" She asked, before kicking me. I didn't feel it but once the drug wears off I will. "Well let's see how he fares in trying to save you when he battles me. I'm he wouldn't mind if I used you as a human shield." I tried to lift myself up, but my legs couldn't hold me up. "Oh, trying to escape now are we?" I leaned onto a pillar as I tried to reach for my weapons but they were gone. "You think I'm stupid enough to let you keep them?" I could see them on the other side of the room.

I took a swing at Rosso but she easily dodged it and punched me in the face, giving me a black eye that I couldn't feel. I remained on the ground, not wanting to even try fight. I couldn't even try to use my Pyrokinesis because I don't know where I'd be aiming.

"Good, stay down there," Rosso sneered. "So pathetic and weak... it actually is a little sad if I'm honest. No matter, Weiss will deal with you soon enough."

"Vincent..." I whimpered, feeling scared. I don't what Vincent would do... would he even come? Would he tell me to go? Would he even acknowledge me? I could see Rosso turn around slowly, as though she had seen someone. She smirked and walked closer, standing in front of me.

"Vincent Valentine, still alive I see," She chuckled. Vincent? He's here? I couldn't turn around to see if she was only making a cruel joke. "And yet you still call yourself human."

"More human than you," Vincent? He's here. I knew it was him. I was terrified that he wouldn't come. Rosso laughed at his remark though.

"More human than I?" She acted in mock hurt before laughing. "Don't even try that, darling. I'm a Tsviet, I traded my human weaknesses for power a long time ago. And I will take this path until all life is sucked out of this pitiful world." She brought out her weapon and I rolled around and slowly moved my hand out. Vincent brought out his gun and stared down at me. He could tell I couldn't move, I wasn't able to.

I grabbed Rosso's ankle as Vincent fired but she kicked me in the chest and I curled into a ball as I heard gunfire. I tried to crawl away so I wouldn't be hurt but I couldn't get very far.

The gunfire was getting louder but I wasn't able to go any faster. Rosso ran close to me and pulled me in front of her, making Vincent stop firing, but point his gun at me.

"Afriad you'll shoot your darling little Angevale?" She taunted. Angry I hit her weakly in the stomach with my elbow but she only scoffed and threw me aside and shot at me. I managed to avoid it as Vincent started to fire at her again.

I got to the other side of the room and grabbed my sword and gun but I felt so tired. I couldn't feel anything. I remained on the ground and closed my eyes, hoping that neither Vincent nor I would be harmed by Rosso.

Soon the gunfire stopped and I opened my eyes, looking up to see Rosso lying on the ground, filled with bullets, on the ground. She didn't look pleased...

"Absurd..." She said as she got up, looking at Vincent with disbelief. "Absurd!" She backed to the edge of the building and gritted her teeth. "No one shall be stronger than I! No one! I shall not grant you the pleasure of killing me! No one will stand above me!"

I heard her manical laughter fade as I tried pathetically to stand on my own two feet. I fell to my knees, closing my eyes again, unable to keep them open for long.

I felt hands on my shoulders, knowing who they belonged to. I looked at Vincent for a few seconds then looked down again.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I wanted to nod but I couldn't really.

"Drugged..." I replied weakly. "Just go on... just leave me here."

"No, Deepground may capture you again," He told me, taking a tighter hold of me. I felt so tired as he tried to keep me on my feet by letting me lean against him, which made me blush a little. I stumbled slowly against him and kept my eyes closed as Vincent kept a good hold of me so I wouldn't fall or get hurt. However I felt so tired I ended up falling asleep. This time it was dreamless.


	21. Descent

Descent

I opened my eyes seeing myself moving but I couldn't feel myself walking. I looked up to see Vincent carrying me in his arms. He looked down at me so I looked away. He put me down against a wall and I sat against it, Vincent crouching down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently. I kept looking away from him. I remembered Omen saying 'just kiss him and gauge his reaction from that'... I did and I still don't know. I don't want to know.

"I'm fine, just go fight Deepground," I tried to act distant but it hurt me a lot inside. I could feel strain on my heart as I spoke. Vincent touched my cheek gently which turned my face bright red.

"I won't leave you behind," He told me calmly. "We're close to the Shinra building, can you walk?" I still felt really numb, but not as numb as before. My right eye was stinging from the punch Rosso gave me.

"Don't think so..." I shook my head. I still felt tired though. "Vincent... I'm scared..." Vincent nodded at me.

"So am I," He admitted. "I'll make sure it's okay though." I nodded slowly, looking at the ground again.

"... I really do just get in the way, don't I?" I asked sadly. I felt so upset after reliving Oblivion's death. Vincent sighed in response.

"Oblivion didn't die because of you," He told me. "He always told me that you were like his daughter. That he would do anything to ensure you were safe," It didn't make me feel any better that he was dead and Vincent knew that, so he put his hand on my cheek again. "It's not your fault." Why don't you tell yourself that Vincent?

"Vincent..." I looked at him, into his red eyes. He was being so honest. He genuinely believed it wasn't my fault. It made me believe that was true. I just... I wanted to tell him... I wanted to say that I love him. He was so close to me. I wanted to kiss him and for him to accept it.

Unfortuneately exhaustion was taking its toll. I leaned against Vincent as I passed out once more into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke again to find Vincent carrying me through a dark corridor. He looked down at me and I swear I could see a small smile on his face. I smiled back unsurely.

"You seem to be getting more sleep," He said, I laughed weakly at the comment.

"I'm not getting nightmares... for now," Vincent's phone started to ring and he put me down. "Vincent, where are we?" I was surprised that I was speaking less tiredly and more fluently. The drugs must have been wearing off.

"Heading down to Sector 0," He answered before flipping open his phone. I could make out a voice but I didn't know what was being said. "Tifa?" Tifa got through? Why weren't they contacting me? "How many are there?" There was more talking with various voices before Vincent nodded and sat down beside me, pressing the speaker option on his phone.

"_Are you alright Vincent?" _Tifa asked over the phone before another voice came in.

"_Do you have Angie with you? If she's not there I swear you're in deep shit Vincent,"_ Christie said in both anger and worry, something I believed only she was capable of.

"I'm here Christie... it's alright I'm fine," I said calmly.

"_Woohoo she's alright!" _Omen exclaimed. _"Ehh we got a bit of a problem though. Hey Cloud you haven't said much. It was your idea to try get a hold of them anyway."_

"_Vincent, Angie," _Cloud said. It had been a while she either of us had contacted him. Something I felt guilty for. _"We don't have much time, we're going to try another assault to the Reactors on foot." _Did they fail the first one?

"What about Cid's Airship?" Vincent asked.

"_We lost contact fifteen minutes ago," _Cloud replied. _"But I'm sure they'll be fine. You know how resilient those three are."_

"_Well... I did get a tect from Nevi," _Christie piped in. _"All it said was 'Mr. Sol. He telt me his name I jist forgot it' she must mean that fortune teller she talks about... other than that no contact." _Nevina only you would remember something like that in a dire situation.

"_Listen we're gonna head out for the assault, will you two be okay?" _Cloud asked.

"We'll be fine, leave Deepground to us," Vincent answered.

"_And you better take care of Angie otherwise you'll have more to worry about then Deepground," _Christie warned seriously.

"I promise," He nodded.

"_Wow we went through this whole conversation without once mentioning-" _Omen's voice was cut off by muffling and a growl.

"_We'll see you guys later," _Tifa said quickly.

"_Don't get yourselves killed now," _Cloud added.

"_Yeah take care now hang up before Omen says something!" _Christie yelled before they hung up. Vincent put his phone away and I weakly stood up.

"You don't want me to carry you?" He asked. I shook my head, standing up but wobbling a bit.

"I'm fine, I can walk," I stumbled a little, not being able to completely feel my body. Vincent held me stead, helping me walk.

* * *

It took us a while to reach the main elevator that would take us down to Sector 0, but we weren't alone. Waiting for us was Azul, his cannon resting beside him, with a grin on his face.

"So... Rosso didn't survive," He remarked with no remorse. Vincent shook a little and I stared at him, scared that Chaos would take control again. "It looks like something inside you wants out," He gave a loud laugh and picked up his cannon. "Now you both will feel the might of Azul the Cerulean. Let the killing begin!" He fired the cannon and Vincent shoved to the side. In an instant he was firing bullets into Azul that did little harm. I took out my sword and concentrated. They all thought I was a weak nuisance.

I wasn't. I'll show them I'm a force to be reckoned with.

As Azul was distracted I threw my sword into his back and ran onto it, pulling out my sword and impaling him again, trying to get through the muscle. He tried to grab me but I took my sword out and pushed away from him, blasting fire into his face.

"So Angevale, you've actually became useful?" He remarked. Vincent fired into his back and Azul turned around. I took Oblivion's Scythe and hacked Azul's leg. I ran around him and Vincent continued firing at Azul when he got the chance. He actually seemed frustrated that he couldn't hit either of us.

He fired his cannon one last time before Vincent shot his wrist and I sent a fireball at the same time. Azul dropped the cannon and laughed at us.

"I must say, I'm impressed with both of you," He laughed. "However you have yet to see my true power!" He was covered in a bright light and he transformed into a behemoth. The one that attacked WRO.

Vincent fired his gun but it didn't harm Azul's tough hide. As he was reloading Azul charged at him and threw him to the side. I tried to pierce through it with Oblivion's Scythe but it did little to nothing. I guess only Death can harness it's true power.

Azul tackled me and I slid across the elevator platform. The behemoth roared and charged to me so I threw flames in his face and ran for it, seeing Vincent getting up but being attacked again. I jumped up and stabbed Azul in the back with my sword. Sadly he was strong and threw me off before I could pierce his skin.

He then ran towards Vincent again and trashed him around the area. I ran to Vincent as he slammed against the side of the elevator, near unconscious.

"Vincent, look at me," I panicked as Azul hovered over us, growling like a beast.

"Stand," He ordered to us, losing patience. "Stand! This isn't over yet!" Vincent got to his feet and I helped him, but he pushed me away and shook his head, as though he didn't want me to fight. "Good Vincent, now fight!" Vincent ran towards him and I shielded my eyes from a bright light.

When looked at them Azul was human again and Vincent... holding Azul's cannon... but he was Chaos...

With a roar Chaos threw the cannon into Azul's chest, making the man bleed profusely.

"It seems that you as more of a beast than I," Azul laughed, stumbling backwards. "Very well, we will meet again Vincent, in Hell!" In anger Chaos threw a blast of energy at Azul, sending him off the edge. Like Rosso, he just laughed as he plummeted to his death. "Hail Weiss!"

I ran to Chaos as he roared, flailing as though he was attacking something. I gripped his wrists as he struggled against me, roaring and trying to throw me off.

"Vincent look at me!" I yelled at Chaos, making the best stop. I became calmer and loosened my grip a little. "Look at me... calm down... it's alright... it's okay..." Chaos seemed to listen. His eyes rolled back and he fell down onto his back, semi-unconscious. He glowed and turned back into Vincent and carefully I crouched down, but then stood up as I heard a clink on the ground.

It was a phone. I picked it up and looked at it. Didn't Shelke have a phone like this on the Shera? Did that mean Deepground had her too?

Putting the phone away I went back to Vincent, kneeling down beside him. He opened his eyes, staring into the blackness above. I noticed his eyes were watering a little. Did he? Did he know? Was he remembering?

"Chaos... Lucrecia used me to..." He choked a little, looking at me for a split second then looking back into the emptiness. "She... used me as..." As an experiment... I know. It pains me so much Vincent.

I put my hand on his cheek and tilted his face to me. He stared at me, trying to hold back tears. I leaned down and hugged him, surprised that he hugged back as he held back sobs of pain. It hurt so much to see him like this. He was vulnerable and I think that scared him a little.

"Why would she...?" He asked eventually.

"I don't know..." I replied honestly, hugging him tighter. I honestly didn't know. I just held Vincent until he felt ready to let go.


	22. The Underground

The Underground

Vincent and I walked through Sector 0, which terrifyingly looked almost exactly like the slums of Midgar three years ago. There were so many Deepground soldiers patrolling the place it was like we were being hunted down. To be honest we were.

I was gaining more confidence in myself as we went deeper into the underground city. Soon we would reach Reactor 0, Deepground and Shelke.

Still it was scary because everywhere we went Soldiers were waiting for us. They definitely wanted us dead now if they were sending so many of their soldiers for us. We had to be careful and on occasion run from them.

Eventually we managed to reach the core of the Sector and we stood in front of large metal gates. Unfortunately there was another obstacle.

"And so I finally meet Vincent Valentine and Angevale Rhapsodos," A man in with black hair and red eyes stood before us, globules of darkness spinning around him. Who was he? "Ah, forgive me, I am Nero the Sable, it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Where's Shelke?" Vincent asked the man.

"Shelke? Ah yes... I remember running into the lass a while ago," Nero stated. "The girl is now lost within my darkness. As you both will be soon enough. I believed you both to be no more than nuisances. However... that has changed and I must protect my brother."

"Your brother?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Our leader, Weiss," He answered. "The only person who ever cared about me. But regardless, the leader of Deepground must be protected at all costs." I drew my sword and Vincent brought his gun out. Nero chuckled and used his wings to bring out his pistols.

He fired at us be we were out of the way quickly enough to attack back from both sides. He went for Vincent but I shot flames in front of him, drawing him to me.

"I see you have the sames skills as your brother," Nero commented, firing at me. I blocked the bullets with my sword and sent a stream of flames at him again, jumping over his wings as he swiped them at me.

Vincent fired from behind and got the wings. Surprised and irritated, Nero turned to him, darkness surrounding Vincent where he stood. Within moments the darkness engulfed him and he vanished, making my heart stop and run to where Vincent once stood.

"Calm down, lass, he is in my darkness," I turned to him and snarled with anger. "Now, about your meeting my brother..."

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to remain calm despite what has happened.

"Simple: I will let Valentine and Shelke go if you agree to meet my brother," He offered bluntly. "He is eager to meet you, and tell you all you need to know about your own brother, Genesis." Argento was telling the truth. They do know about my brother. Sighing, I knew what I had to do.

"Very well... as long as you keep your end of the bargain," I nodded. "Let them go now otherwise I won't comply." Nero nodded and opened a portal of darkness, and out came Vincent and Shelke, both perfectly fine. However Vincent immediantly put his gun on Nero.

"I wouldn't do that Valentine," Nero said. "I now have Angevale hostage." Putting his gun away, Vincent stared at me.

"Angevale?"

"I'll be fine," I told him. "Just do what you have to do. I'll be fine."

"I can't let you," Vincent started. I sighed and stared blankly at him.

"Vincent I'm not a little girl anymore," I told him sternly. I was fed up of him seeing me that way. "Stop treating me like a child and start treating me like an adult. I know what I'm doing and I'll be fine." I walked away with Nero, looking back at Vincent. He had a look of pain on his face.

I had to say that. I'm not a child anymore and Vincent knows that.


	23. Family

Family

Nero took me into the Deepground headquarters, where he said that all the Tsviets resided here. However since they were now all dead and Shelke has tured all that remained was Nero and his brother Weiss. Much to my surprise I wasn't chained up and thrown into a dungeon somewhere to rot.

"You seem tense, Angevale," The man stated, turning to me. I sat on a seat near an operating computer.

"Well normally the enemy isn't as hospitable as you're being," I commented. "Forgive me for keeping my guard up in case you do decide you have no use for me."

"Now why would I kill Genesis' beloved sister?" He asked. I stood up and folded my arms. I knew Vincent would be here soon and I wanted answers. To be honest I was still guilty about the way I spoke to him earlier.

"Yeah, let's talk about that," I started, walking closer to him. "What do you know about my brother? Do you know where he is?" Nero stared at me blankly, blinking twice then heading over to a drawer, taking a file out of it. One letter was scrawled on it: 'G'.

"I have only met him once, years ago," He stated, handing me the file. I took it, putting it inside Oblivion's cloak. "We recovered him from Banora, then he left shortly after," He walked around the room as though he was trying to remember the events. "In fact, I also remember a man wearing that cloak coming to Deepground the day to take Genesis away." Oblivion? Oblivion knew about my brother? It's my own fault for not asking...

"Our uncle..." I said. Nero nodded.

"He claimed that he helped raise Genesis, and it seemed true as Genesis left willingly. However..." Nero paused for a moment then faced me. "That was the last my brother and I saw of either of them. I am not sure what happened to either of them."

It made sense. Oblivion placed me in suspended animation after putting the shield over me with those scars. Twenty years I spent in there, unaware how much time passed. Then the Superiors found me and trained me as their personal assassin, sent to kill Oblivion after three years of training, not caring about the method or what I did in the meantime so long as I killed Oblivion. They didn't know I was aligned with my uncle, and he assigned me to be the Guardian of Christie, Grave and Lysander. I didn't know how much time passed until Hojo told me three years ago. Genesis was born around the same time as Sephiroth, so in those twenty or so years I was gone Oblivion must have helped raise my brother. It made sense.

"What did Deepground want with Genesis?" I asked.

"To help fight for our freedom, but when Oblivion came that changed," Nero answered. "Genesis said he had a price to pay, he had to find his sister. Other than that I know nothing." I looked down and thought for a while. I knew what I had to do.

"... Let me speak to Weiss," I told him, looking sternly at Nero. "I swear I will not hurt your brother. It's only fair seeing as you didn't harm mine." Thankfuly Nero seemed convinced of my words and walked away.

"Very well, Weiss has wished to speak with you for some time."

* * *

He took me deeper into the Reactor, to the very core, and pushed open large metal doors that led into a room streaming with Mako energy. Inh the centre of the Mako pool was a throne, and on it was a man. A man with white hair and open, grey, dead eyes. He was motionless. The man from the transmission when we were heading to Edge. It scared me as I turned to Nero.

"Is that...?"

"Indeed. My brother: Weiss the Immaculate," Nero answered. I looked back at the motionless body. "He has been incredibly interested in meeting you. He said that you have lots to catch up on."

"What? I've never met Weiss!" I panicked. I was so scared. "What does he want with me?"

"Calm yourself, Angevale," Nero said dryly. "All will be explained. Go to my brother." I felt terrified as I walked forward, looking back to see that Nero was gone. I slowly went towards Weiss' body. I didn't understand. How could a dead man control Deepground? Or was it Nero giving the orders under his brother's name?

I reached the bridge that would let me cross the Mako pool and stand before Weiss. I didn't know if I wanted to or not. Or if I should or not.

"Angevale!"

"Angie!"

I turned around, seeing Vincent and Yuffie running to me. I was shocked that they came so quickly. I didn't know or currently care too much why Yuffie was here and where Shelke was I just wanted them away in case Nero came back.

"No you both have to leave now!" I told them.

"Why? So you can go do something insane?" Yuffie asked.

"I promised Nero I wouldn't hurt Weiss," I said. "Just both of you go I can handle this."

"Hey you may not be able to hurt him but we can," Yuffie readied her shuriken and Vincent raised his gun. I grabbed their arms in frustration.

"He's dead," I said to them. "It's Nero who's giving the orders!"

"What a clever theory Angevale," Nero appeared behind Vincent and Yuffie and they pointed their weapons at him. "Soon my brother will reawaken and take control of Omega."

"Nero stop it!" I yelled. I didn't know why but I was just talking without thinking.

"It seems like an eternity ago I was granted the knowledge of rebirth," Nero said. I noticed the Mako getting brighter.

"Who told you that?" Vincent asked. I really didn't know what to do and I felt so confused. Without thinking I pulled my gun on Weiss and aimed at him, making Nero yell out in anger.

"Stay away from my brother!" A wave of darkness pulled over us, seinding us into a deep nothingness.

I tried to focus in the darkness but it was scary. It reminded me so much of Atrum's dark Aura. I felt myself crying as I heard painful screams and agonized souls. I could feel it tearing me apart and I felt helpless to do anything about it.

I couldn't hear anything or move, it was like I was bound to one place. I kept my eyes shut because I was too scared. I just wanted this darkness to go away. It felt as though it was eating away at me.

I felt two hands clutch my shoulders and shake me and in a panic I started screaming and stuggling, trying to get away. They tried to keep a hold of me so I struggled harder. They didn't let go and they held me tightly as I screamed and panicked and cried.

"Angie! Angie snap out of it!" I finally whipped my eyes open at Yuffie's voice, looking at her and breathing heavily. "Man you scream loudly. Vincent had a hard time keeping hold of you."

"Vincent?" I asked. It was him? I should have known. "What happened?"

"He went back in to get you, you were kicking and screaming and then he told me to take care of you but it was like you were in your own world," She explained. I nodded slowly, feeling embarrassed about it. We saw darkness fill the corridor and I pusyhed myself against the wall in fear that it would swallow us again.

All that happened was Nero stumbling out of his own darkness and weakly going to the large metal doors to his brother. Vincent stood in front of us, looking at Nero.

"Weiss will be reborn..." I mumbled. Vincent looked at Yuffie and I.

"Yuffie, take Angevale and Shelke to the surface and meet with Reeve. I'll deal with this," As Vincent walked off I pulled out the file Nero gave me and shoved it into Yuffie's hands.

"Take this to Reeve and don't lose it," I told her, quickly getting up and stopping Vincent with my hastiness. "I'm going too."

"You're not, it's too dangerous," Vincent countered quickly. I felt a little mad when he said that.

"This is my fight too," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"You're not going, what if something happens to you?"

"I don't care I've came this far and do you really think I wont see it til the end?" Vincent turned around so I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Vincent look at me," He didn't. I tightened my grip around his wrist. "_Look_ at me!" Slowly he faced me. I loosened my grip and stared straight into his eyes and he stared back into mine. "... I grew up."

In Gongaga... before we went to the Forgotten City... I remembered the conversation I had with Vincent. What he wanted me to do...

"_When you believe that... look me in the eye and say it."_

I do believe it now. I've grown up. I know it now.

Vincent stared at me for a few moments, understanding what I said. He nodded slowly, seemingly happy with my answer.

"Fine, let's finish this."


	24. The Heretic

The Heretic

We walked into the room as Nero was thrown across the room, blood seeping from a wound in his chest. I gasped out of the shock but Vincent took a hold of my arm comfortingly, calming me down.

Before us stood Weiss, hand covered in his brother's blood. He was laughing but it soon stopped as he noticed us. Vincent pulled out his gun and started to fire but Weiss easily deflected the bullets by brandishing his swords and snickering sinisterly.

"How useless," He said to Vincent. "My body is one with Omega, just yours is with Chaos," He laughed as I ran towards him and tried to hit him with my sword but he threw me back into the doors and I banged my head badly. "As always so eager to lose Angevale. Now that I have joined with Omega nothing can stop me. Nothing!" He smirked and tiled his head to the side as I stood, narrowing my eyes at him. "Angevale Rhapsodos and Vincent Valentine... so here we all are. At last we meet again."

Again?

"What?" Vincent was just as shocked as I. Weiss scoffed and put his swords away, folding his arms.

"Still in the dark?" He asked, getting no reply. "It doesn't matter, neither of you were very bright to begin with..." He gave a sigh and looked at me. "Very well: three years ago when I was running around looking for Sephiroth as a precaution I uploaded my mind into the World Wide Network," I stared at Weiss, trying click everything in place slowly. "Even though the world had been shattered I survived in a virtual reality and once the Network was restored my scattered data regrouped and so I was reborn," My eyes widened and I started trembling, my eyes watering in terror. Weiss noticed this and grinned, continuing to speak. "A Neo-Reuinion... you could say." Vincent realised the truth as did I.

"You..." He didn't believe it but it was true. His voice then dripped with venom as he glared at Weiss. "You..."

Weiss began laughing and a figure flickered like a hologram beside Weiss. Soon his voice became distorted and it... it didn't belong to him. I was shaking uncontrollably and tears streamed down my face out of pure fear. I screamed and whimpered as the laughter became twisted and horribly familiar.

"_That's right! It's me! Hojo!" _Hojo's holographic figure controlled Weiss and the Tsviet mimicked Hojo's actions exactly. He laughed as he looked at me. He knew I was afraid of him. _"Still scared Angevale? Some things never change do they?"_

"What do you want!" I screamed in terror. Vincent held my arm and moved me behind him. He kept his hand holding my arm as I cried. I was so scared of Hojo I thought... I thought he was dead...

"_Now, now, that's no way to greet someone," _Hojo sneered. _"I thought Fina and Oblivion taught you some manners," _Hojo stared at Vincent and narrowed his eyes. _"So, Valentine, it's been too long, hasn't it? Personally I could care less if the little girl was here but it's always enjoyable to see her cower before me. Never did I think we would be standing in this situation, ready to sail the cosmos as Omega," _He paced around the room and Vincent tightened the grip around my wrist.

"Vincent why is he here?" I whimpered quietly. He hushed me, keeping his eyes on Hojo and Weiss.

"_You should be grateful you two. If I hadn't done those experiments and given you a nearly indestructible body you wouldn't be standing here today," _Hojo continued, pointing at Vincent. _"Ah but I digress. Three years ago when you transformed into Chaos, I got to thinking about Dr. Crescent's thesis. If Chaos exists then so too must Omega. I thought her ramblings were nothing more than pure nonsense until that day. I found myself quite fortunate that before I took control of the Sister Ray I uploaded my neurodata into the World Wide Network beforehand. However I ran into a problem when I attempted to strengthen my body with Jenova's Cells: I didn't consider that the Cells would attempt to take over my mind. I did acknowledge that I needed a more durable body as I suspected my own would be destroyed by both Avalanche and Jenova."_

I shut my eyes and felt so scared. I wanted him to shut up. I just wanted him to stop talking. To die like he was meant to three years ago.

"_Well you know what I did. I remembered Deepground was home to spiecimens on par, if not stronger, than my son. Weiss' body was perfect for this experiment and so once I took control of his mind I manipulated Nero into killing people untainted by Jenova," _Hojo continued, clearly sounding proud of his work. _"I concluded that if Chaos was born from a tainted Lifestream then Omega must be of a pure one, thus I made Deepground hunt and kill all those unaffected by Jenova and Geostigma to create a stream of pure refined Mako and thus start my journey into the stars in a blaze of glory! Pure genius I tell you! Pure genius!"_

"That's it Hojo, I've heard enough," Vincent fired his gun at Weiss. Hojo's image vanished and Weiss effortlessly blocked the bullets with his weapons. Vincent had to reload his gun so Weiss ran towards him, making Vincent stop what he was doing, grab me and get me out of the way in time but Weiss threw him to the ground. Hojo reappeared again and laughed at Vincent, who was on the ground in agony.

"_You're getting old, Vincent Valentine," _He mocked. _"Ah you just can't leave me alone can you? It doesn't matter. Neither of you can do anything to stop me so you can both sit back and watch." _Weiss turned his back on Vincent, who got up weakly, shaken by the attack.

"No. I won't let you... this isn't over," He said, pointing his gun at Weiss.

"_Oooh, so eager to die aren't we?" _Hojo sneered, taking control of Weiss. _"Very well, I wanted to test out this body before I began my journey anyway."_

I crawled away to the side and shook Nero's body, seeing that he was still alive somehow. He stared up at me with weak eyes.

"Weiss... why...?" He mumbled.

"Professor Hojo has control of your brother," I told him, sounding desperate already. "I need to know how to stop him. Please how do I stop your brother."

"No... you don't..." Nero faded into his darkness. I screamed and crouched under falling debris before hiding behind it in terror, not wanting to watch the fight. Weiss was strong and Hojo's hatred for Vincent was stronger. Vincent was strong as well but he was losing control of Chaos and I didn't know how that would affect him.

Soon I heard a loud thump and I looked up, seeing Vincent on the ground. I gasped but was unable to move as Vincent stood, swaying back and forth as though he was about to go unconscious. Hojo laughed at Vincent as he stood triumphantly.

"_Oh Vincent you've always humoured me so," _He raised one of Weiss' swords and this was the first time I realised that there were guns grafted into them. No... not again... _"I suppose this will be the last time I get to enjoy this. Goodbye Vincent Valentine."_

"No!" I screamed, running to them as Weiss squeezed the trigger.

I got in front of Vincent and took the bullet, spreading my wings and using them to shield myself. My middle left wing took the hit, which interested Hojo.

"_Have we finally grown a spine, Angevale?" _I notied behind me that Vincent's body was glowing red. Chaos.

"Vincent please... I don't want you to die..." I pleaded quietly. Without warning something flickered to the side of us. Another hologram. This time of Lucrecia. I felt my stomach churn in digust as she appeared.

"_Vincent please take control! You can't defeat this enemy by simply overpowering him!" _She exclaimed. _"You can't let Chaos rule you! You must rule Chaos! Please Vincent!" _The hologram froze and Hojo grimaced in disgust.

"_Enough of this charade!" _He yelled. _"She won't be able to help you now. It's just as Angevale said: The woman you love is just a corpse." _Vincent stared at me and I looked away. Now he knew... how I felt about her.

Weiss laughed and without warning he ran towards me, choking me painfully. I felt my breath leave quickly and was losing consciousness.

Vincent grabbed Weiss' arm and dug his clawed hand deep into his skin, tossing Weiss to the other side of the room. He was using Chaos' power in his human form. I put my hand against my neck and watched as Vincent and Weiss battled again. This time Vincent was winning.

I still felt scared and was now ignoring the tears that fell down my face. But Vincent would beat Hojo. I know he will.

I ran out of the way when Weiss was slammed against the wall, dying once again. Hojo's hologram seem shocked and panicked by the outcome of the battle.

"_No! I won't let Omega's power fade! This can't be!" _He screamed. A pool of darkness appeared in front of Weiss' body, which shocked Hojo more. _"No! No Nero stop this! Omega's host must be pure! Stop this madness now!"_

"Silence," Nero ordered, immediantly shutting the scientist up. "I am speaking to my brother..." Nero knew we couldn't stop Hojo on our own. He had to use his own darkness to taint Weiss as a host for Omega, make him unsuitable. "Weiss... let us go... it is time we reclaim our freedom." Weiss stared at his brother, a small smile on his face.

"Yes Nero... let us..." Nero hugged his brother which made Hojo scream in agony.

"_No! You can't! This is my body now!" _It was useless. When Nero and Weiss' bodies vanished Hojo's neurodata couldn't control it. He flickered and faded, finally losing himself to his own experimentation once more.

Vincent and I stood in silence and I wiped my tears, avoiding eye contact. I knew what he would ask.

"Angevale..." My heart stopped in my chest and I prepared myself for what he could possibly say.

"Hey you guys!" I breathed a sigh of relief as Yuffie ran into the room with a grin on her face. "We did it! Let's get out of here." Sadly Yuffie's idea was wrecked by the Mako bursting up and rapidly breaking through to the surface.

A stray blast went towards us but Vincent shove both Yuffie and I out of the way and took the blast himself, disappearing when it cleared.

"Vincent!" I called out, realising what was happening. I clenched my fists and breathed deeply. My wings were still spread and I knew what I had to... what I wanted to do. "No... no you're not dying again!" I flew up and followed the Lifestream up to the surface, flying above Midgar. This is my battle too. This is my choice.


	25. Fatal Choice

Fatal Choice

"Angie! Angie please wake up! Please just wake up!" I heard Christie's voice begging to me. I opened my heavy eyelids and found myself staring at Christie and Omen, behind them Omega stood tall. I felt as though I was dying. "Omen why the fuck aren't you doing anything!"

"I've tried all I can. My healing powers are linked to Lifeforce and I can't heal people when Omega has all of it can I?" Omen snapped with frustration. Wait... I _was_ dying? Then... were was...

"Vincent... where is...?" I asked, feeling so much pain surge through me. Christie hushed me and comforted me, trying to use her heal Materia but failing.

"No it's gonna be fine. You're gonna live alright?" She was trying to convince herself of that...

"Christie where is Vincent?" I asked a bit more fluently. Christie looked to the side and nodded slowly. Beside me crouched Chaos but the eyes... the eyes were soft like Vincent's...

"I'm here. Angevale it's okay," He told me, his voice distorted a little. He may have been in Chaos' form but it was Vincent in control. "You won't die."

"Vincent... I faught Omega and I can remember a large blast of light hitting me at point blank range... I know I'm going to die," I tried to laugh but it was painful. Vincent took hold of my hand, clearly upset as was Christie and Omen. Christie's eyes conveyed so much pain but she didn't cry. I've never seen her cry. As for Omen he was about to cry waterfalls and Vincent... he just looked so pained.

"No you won't..." He tried to convince me but I squeezed his hand. I think part of me was dying of a broken heart as... this is my last chance to tell him.

"Vincent please... it's hard enough," I felt tears down my face again. It was so hard yet... it felt so easy to say. "Vincent... I've never met a man who's made me feel as happy as you've made me," He looked a little confused, making me laugh at how oblivious he was. "Vincent, I love you. I've loved you for years. I wanted you to love me back but... I knew I couldn't have that..."

"Angie I swear if you die..." Christie was getting angry, but it was a frustrated and upset anger.

"I hope you and Reno have a happy life together..." I said weakly, feeling myself be taken away by the Lifestream. "Omen... thank you... you've been a good friend... and I'm glad Oblivion chose you to look after us..."

"No Angie no!" He yelled, trying to heal me again.

"Angie don't talk like this is the end you're gonna be at my wedding don't die!" Christie called out, knowing I was slipping.

"Angevale please..." Was all Vincent said before I closed my eyes again, feeling myself die and the Lifestream, like a river, took me away...

* * *

_Christie's POV_

"Angie!" I yelled as her body faded into the Lifestream, heading straight into Omega. Omen sat on the ground and shook out of shock. Vincent turned his back to us. I narrowed my eyes and stormed up to him, turning him around and punching him in the face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" I was so angry I just wanted to hit something.

"I didn't know she loved me..." He said quietly.

"The kiss on the Shera didn't give it away?" Omen asked as he got up. "Seriously are you an idiot? Angie loves you and you're still hung up on a dead woman."

"I don't care about that!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at Vincent. "This is your fault. My best friend is dead because of you!"

"Christie..."

"Shut up!" I yelled. Omen grabbed my arms but I pulled away, growling with such rage. "Bring. Her. Back..." I ordered with a snarl. "That is my best friend and she deserves more than what shit she's been dealt to her. Bring her back now or I swear I'll Omega will be the least of your problems." Vincent seemed to have an anger grow in his eyes, as though the events were sinking. With a loud roar he leapt up and soared towards Omega.

"It's gonna be okay Chris..." Omen said behind me. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. If he didn't bring Angie back... my friend deserved more than this.

"It better be..." I replied with a growl before turning and walking away. I didn't care what Vincent did he better bring Angie back unharmed.


	26. Infested Core

Infested Core

I wasn't dead...

In fact... I felt alive in some bizarre way...

"Angevale Rhapsodos," I turned around, seeing Weiss walk out from the fog that circled the area. I took out my sword in defense, to which he stopped walking and scoffed. "You want to kill me?"

"You tried to kill us..." I said, although I knew Hojo was controlling Weiss. I was afraid this was still the case. Weiss shook his head and sighed.

"Put it away, my mind is my own," I did as he said, seeming convinced of his words. "Soon Chaos will come and destroy Omega from within... and me as well."

"I could prevent it..." I offered weakly. Weiss chuckled and shook his head.

"No... I think this was meant to happen to me..." He looked up, as though he was expecting something. "My brother is dead and I have nothing to live for... I think my purpose in this world has been served. I have been nothing more than a destroyer wanting freedom."

"You can have that."

"Can I? After all Deepground has done? I remained quiet and Weiss nodded. "Exactly. It is better this way. As for you..." He stared at me. "You have much more to live for. Genesis, for example."

"... Please... do you know where he is?" I asked meekly. Weiss shook his head in reply.

"Nero should have gave you the file... I'm not entirely sure to be honest but..." He thought for a few moments. "If I may guess... perhaps underground... although why I'm suspecting there is beyond me. But I've always trusted my instincts and that is what they say."

"... Why help me?" I asked. Weiss' face was straight, but filled with emotion.

"I did everything I could to protect my brother," He answered. "I know what it's like, wanting to protect your younger brother with every means at your disposal," He looked up, wielding his weapons. "Chaos is near... I know I must die to end this but... it'd be nice to have a challenge."

"You're doing to protect your brother?" I asked to which Weiss nodded in reply.

"He always wanted to see this world when we were free... I hope one day he will be able to. In spirit of course," He walked away slowly. "And he can't see this world if Omega lives. It was a pleasure to meet you, Angevale Rhapsodos."

"... Thank you Weiss..." I nodded. Weiss leapt up and went to combat Vincent. I remained alone in the emptiness unless I heard familiar, terrifying laughter.

"Oh Angevale, you just keep coming back," I backed away from Hojo as he laughed more. "Valentine won't win and I will start my journey to the stars."

"You're insane! I won't let you!" I yelled, crying out of fear.

"Hah! You've always been terrified of me," He remarked. "You're such a pathetic girl, Angevale. Your parents would be ashamed of you." After he made that comment he screamed, a strand of Lifestream jolting through him.

"No... they're not," Another bit of Lifestream damaged him. I knew my Mother, Fina and Oblivion were the cause of it. "I'm not scared..." The Lifestream strands got bigger and stronger. "I'm not afraid of you!" The strands got stronger and put Hojo into more pain.

"This can't be!"

"You can't win Hojo," I told him, shaking less. "I hate you Hojo!" I yelled loudly. "Just stay dead!" The Lifestream then comsumed his screaming figure and then it floated around me gently. I felt a little sad but happy at the same time. "Thank you Mother... thank you Fina... Oblivion... I'm glad you stayed by me..." I wiped my eyes as it faded, leaving me alone again.

My family had been so good to me... I was so proud to have them as my family.

"I'll find Genesis Mother... don't worry..."

There was a loud crash and I spun around, seeing Weiss injured and dying. However, out from the fog a tall woman walked slowly towards Weiss. Her hair was long and white and her eyes a bright purple, wearing a long dark plum purple coat that covered her body. What was strange was the black marks that were on the right side of her face, under her eye, standing out against her pale skin. She crouched down to Weiss and tilted his head up, smiling a little as she healed his wounds.

"You're not meant to die just yet," She told him. She stood up and ws about to leave but I started to get closer to her.

"Wait," She spun around and stared at me in shock for a few moments, then turned back around and ran. "Hey!" I chased after her but she disappeared. It was so strange. Was she a Phantom? ... She looked like Omen...

I realised how much time I had left and leapt upwards the same way Weiss did and found Chaos walking away from the dark pool that was growing larger gradually. I ran towards him and he turned around, stumbling backwards as I hugged him tightly. I knew he would have to destroy Omega but I didn't want to let go.

"... Promise me you'll come back?" I asked, feeling myself choke a little but I didn't cry. Not until he answered.

"... I don't think I can..." I pulled away and stared at him as he faded. As all of Omega faded around me.


	27. Sinking

Sinking

I couldn't move. I felt so numb. I'm not even sure if numbness was what it was. All I could see was a bright Lifestream cloak the sky. The turquoise light was so beautiful as the Lifestream returned to where it belonged. It was so beautiful... but so...

So horrible.

I dropped to my knees as my mouth hung open slightly. I think I was still trying to process the thoughts through my head. This couldn't... but he... he didn't promise. Now he's... he's...

"Vincent..." Whimpering I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling as though I was in ice. I didn't say anything... there was no one around to listen. I didn't even cry I just... felt empty... numb... nothing...

"Hey she's here!" Omen called. He must have sensed me. I could hear several footsteps and someone stand in front of me. Christie crouched down and tried to look at my face.

"Angie?" She asked gently. I didn't reply to her. I didn't even move. My best friend put her hands on my shoulders. "Angie what happened... is Vincent...?" She didn't have to ask. She could tell. She turned her head to the others but I didn't know their expressions of gestures. Soon after Christie hugged me and pulled me to my feet. My body complied like a rag doll would.

We all walked through the Midgar ruins. I felt as though I was dreaming. That this was all a dream and I would wake up. I would wake up because Vincent would shake me out of the dream.

He wouldn't... he wouldn't...

He's dead. He didn't promise and now he's dead...

* * *

I started to drink again. It was a coping mechanism. A horrible one that didn't work. I still drank anyway. I secluded myself, cut myself off from everyone. I didn't go to help rebuild the WRO headquarters or to the makeshift base we had in Edge. I didn't help Christie with her wedding. I didn't talk to Nevina. I didn't even look at the file Nero gave me.

Two weeks... now I stood in front of Lucrecia. No one knew I was here and I wanted it to stay that way.

That woman... the woman who caused all of this. My fists clenched into anger as did my teeth. I felt so much hate... after feeling nothing for so long.

"Fine you fucking won already!" I screamed at her dead body. "You happy now! You won! Congratulations Lucrecia fucking Crescent I hope you're happy!" My screams echoed throughout the cave. "I don't care! You fucking win already! You've got your prize now keep him!" My hands were shaking and it soon escalated to my whole body. I was so stressed and I felt myself cry. "Have him! I don't care anymore! You can Vincent do you hear me! You can keep him! I hope you two are happy together!"

I collapsed to my knees and cried so hard. I cried so much I couldn't stop it. Torrents of tears dripped down my face and I found it hard to breath between sobs. All Lucrecia did was watch. Her crystallized body not moving as I became a worse wreck than I was before.

"You win... you won... I hope you're happy..." I kept repeating. She won... Vincent got the girl he wanted and Lucrecia won... at what cost? My happiness? I lost what I wanted... because it didn't seem to matter to anyone else...

I just wanted to see him again... even for one minute... even though I would be torn apart if he left again...

That is if there were big enough pieces of my heart to be shredded...

"I hate you Lucrecia... why did you this..." I cried more. I couldn't stop. I looked at her and started screaming. "Why Lucrecia! It's because of you he died! It's all your fault!" I started to sob again, completely losing control of my emotions. "It's all your fault... why did he choose you? Why..."


	28. Thread of Hope

Thread of Hope

"Found her yet?" I asked Omen. He and Nevi were in front of a computer and looking through the database of all the home addresses and residents. The two of them spun around in the chairs and shook their heads. "Great, first Vincent dies and she could be the same."

"No she's still alive..." We stared at Omen, who then stared back at us. Both Nevina and I stared at Omen as though he was an idiot. "... Why didn't anyone remined me?"

"Eejit..." Nevina sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Hey how's Cid copin' wi' losing another Airship?"

"He's grieving but it's fine, Cid's always prepared," Omen answered. "It's an Airship we uncovered not too long before Reeve sent out that distress call when Azul went psycho. It's only been on a few test flights but she's a good girl. Shera II we're calling her," With a sigh Omen put his hands in the air in defeat. "No sign on her anywhere. She must know how to block me out."

"She doesn't want to be found," I frowned. "Keep going through the database then."

"She's no daein' herself any favours," Nevina sighed as she fiddled around with the computer.

"This is Angevale we're talking about. Seeing her doing anything beneficial to herself is the next best thing to a miracle," I remarked, staring out of the window. "You guys looked at the file Yuffie dropped in?"

"Aye it's about Genesis... seems like he really wis connected tae them," Like everything else in our lives Nevina. "Still disnae make sense, I mean the reports are really vague and have little in them. The last one as a rumour in it that wis around Midgar."

"About G's awakening?" I asked and Nevina nodded. Because she could ask I walked back to the computers. "I heard it once when I was in Midgar. At least it narrows our search."

"Still I think we should rebuild WRO before we send out search parties," Omen looked at Nevina who shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine, I mean I'll still wait," She said, a little disappointed but she's strong, I know she'll live.

"Hey there Chris," Reno enetered the room and gave me a kiss. I gave him a kiss back then looked at the computers. "Any sign of her?"

"No," I sighed. "What about you guys?"

"Nothing, Cloud's found nothing since we last talked to him," Reno shrugged. It was Omen's idea really. He claims to have sensed Vincent very very faintly and thus started a search for him. During that time Angie went missing and we've been looking for her ever since.

"Guys I've found her," Omen said, pointing to the address. We stared at it. It was in Kalm.

"That's like near where I live..." Nevi stated. "I mean I got Genesis' apartment I didnae know Angie bought an apartment there."

"... She didn't," I said, leaning on the desk. "Nevi what is that place like?" She put her finger on her chin and pondered before snapping her fingers.

"The people there moved about a year and a half ago and it's been on sale since. It wis a couple, moving tae start a family," She started. "And... well I actually did take a look at it. It's nice. Suitable fer two people..." She looked at me as I thought and it clickied into place. "... Ye don't think?"

"Vincent bought it and was gonna ask Angie to move in with him?" I asked. "... She must have gotten the lease to sign."

"That's... strange," Omen said. "Does that mean... that maybe Vincent fancied Angie?"

"Well I always thought there wis something there," Nevina stated. "That's... feck..." I felt really angry but I pushed myself away from the desk and headed for the door.

"Chris where you going?" Reno asked.

"I'm going to talk to her," I said. "She needs me and I'm not letting her do this to herself."

"Want us tae come?" Nevina asked. I shook my head.

"No, I've known her the longest," I told them. "I can get through to her, even it does mean I have to beat her about for a good hour beforehand."

* * *

I opened the door easily into a dark living room, curtains drawn and Angie sitting on the couch by herself. She was staring into space she didn't even acknowledge me sitting beside her.

"Hey Angie," I started. She remained silent. "I know you want to be alone but I'm not letting you," No response. "It's been really hard on you. First you lost Oblivion and now you lose the guy you were in love with," Still nothing. "Angie you need a friend right now. Just please listen to me, you don't have to talk or anything," I looked at her but she only stared into space. "Angie... you're strong and... I really respect you. Never have I met a person who has been able to take so much and come out of the other end in one piece. I've always respected you and... if I hadn't met you I wouldn't be the person I am. I know you feel like you're alone but you have no idea how many people care about you and love you."

"Christie," Angie stopped me but didn't face me. "I appreciate what you're trying to... but it doesn't make me feel any better..." I know Angie. She moved and faced me. "A person can only go through so much before they break, _this_ is my breaking point Christie. I can't keep losing people!" She looked so frustrated. She put her head in her hands and started shaking, rocking back and forth. "It's not fair!"

"Angie," I put my hand on her back and she stared at me, ready to cry. "I know it's not..." She hugged me tightly and began to sob heavily. I let her cry it out.

"Why does this have to happen?" She asked through her sobs. I kept hugging her as she cried.

"Because life's a dick," I told her. "It'll get better... I promise Angie."

"How? How can you?" Angie couldn't stop crying.

"I will, I think of something," I answered. I promise Angie I will. I promise.


	29. Recover

Recover

I waited just outside of Tifa's bar for Omen and Nevina. Cid had the Shera II suspended in the air outside and waiting for Shelke and me to depart. We had finally found Vincent but I wasn't letting him see Angie until I had a few words with him.

"Hey Chris," Omen and Nevina came through the door. Tifa was out with Cloud so Omen and Nevina offered to look after the bar. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, Shelke's on the Shera waiting," I nodded before looking around the corner. Angie had her head on the table and seemed to be sleep but I was still worried. "Just keep an eye on Angie too, I don't want her running off."

"We'll be fine, you have a good time and don't rough him up too much," Omen winked. Sighing I nodded and went out to the Shera. Vincent certainly was in for it now.

* * *

Shelke went down to get Vincent when we arrived above Lucrecia's cave. I wasn't surprised that he was there but he certainly took his fucking time. I remained on the bridge as we all waited.

"So why you here and not Angie, Chris?" Cid asked me from the wheel. I folded my arms as I turned to the Captain.

"Because I want to throttle him when I can get away with it," I joked, making Cid laugh.

"Damn you're so violent," He laughed. "Guess being married won't change you."

"Certainly didn't change you," I smiled at Cid. "How is Shera anyway?"

"My girl's doin' fine, we're still in the honeymoon stage," He responded. "Pretty sure she'll be wanting kids soon. Omen said that the last thing we needed was foul-mouthed neurotics after a global crisis." I laughed at that, he was probably right but it certainly would be something. "Can only imagine your kids being red-headed psychopaths."

"Nevina said something along those lines once," I said. The doors opened and Shelke came to the bridge, followed by Vincent Valentine. My eyes narrowed and I homed in on my target, grabbing his arm and dragging him to one of the empty rooms. I think I heard Cid say 'be nice, kids' as well.

I glared at Vincent and made sure he had no way to escape.

"Where's Angevale?" He asked immediantly as soon as I shut the door.

"You're not getting to see her," I snapped, holding my glare and keeping it on his face. I had make sure I knew what he felt. "You've seriously wrecked that poor girl, you know that?" I didn't let him answer. "If you want to see Angie you're gonna have to go through me. That is my best friend and I'm not letting you see her if you're going to rip out her heart again!"

"I won't do that," He said calmly. I looked at his eyes and could tell he was clearly upset. "I need to see her."

"And tell her what?" I asked. "I..." I sighed, took a deep breath in and calmed myself. "I don't want to see her be hurt. I want what's best for her and if that means you staying away from her..." I shook my head. "... Do you love her?" I looked at Vincent, who was shocked by my question. "She loves you... if you go to her and you don't love her it's... just not fair on her."

"Christie..." He sighed, looking down. He shifted awkwardly where he stood. I think that answered my question.

My phone went off and I took hold of it. A text from Omen. I checked it and felt cold at the contents.

_Broken heart syndrome kicking in. Her heart's failing. Get Vincent here NOW!_

"What is it?" I shut my phone over and ran to the bridge. I can't let this happen to her. She's not meant to die now.

"Cid get to Tifa's bar now!" I ordered. "Hurry!"

"Hold on to your drawers, woman we're going," Cid told me. I put face in my hands. Please Angie don't... don't do this to me.

* * *

_Angie's POV_

There was so much pain it was tearing me up. I knew people were around me I could feel it... but they had left not too long ago. I didn't care... I felt like I was fading again...

Then I felt hands on my arms. They wrapped themselves around me and held me close. I knew who it was but I didn't... it couldn't be...

I opened my eyes and turned around, staring at Vincent. He gently pushed hair out of my face and smiled a little at me. Looking down I pushed him away and stood up, walking a little away from him. I heard him stand up and try to touch my shoulder but I spun around and slapped him in the face. I felt so mad at him right now.

"What were you thinking!" I yelled. "Do you have _any_ idea how much you hurt me! You... you had to..." Vincent hugged me as I began to sob in frustration. I had no idea what to feel but I just let him hold me. "Vincent why..."

"... Because I was an idiot?" He tried, making me laugh a little. I hugged back tightly, afraid he would go again. "Angevale I... I'm sorry... I know what I want now..."

"... Me?" I looked up at him, knowing my eyes were red and puffy and I didn't look attractive at all. Vincent kissed me as soon as I lifted my head making me blush brightly. I kissed back uncertainly, convinced that this was a dream.

But it wasn't... this was real... this is real.

When he pulled away he smiled, finding myself grinning widely and giggling stupidly. I hugged him even tighter. This was real. I won. I didn't want this moment to end but I knew... I knew I'd have so many more in the future.


	30. Unfinished Business

Unfinished Business

"Congratulations Mrs McKenzie!" Omen gave Christie a tight hug when she and Reno came into the Seventh Heaven. Christie looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress. She hugged Omen back and gave him a smile. "Is it Mrs McKenzie? Or are you keeping your name or double barrelling it?"

"Nope, from this day on I am no longer a Wilson," She said. "From now on I am Mrs Christie McKenzie. Until we get a divorce then it's straight back to Wilson."

"Which is weird because I thought ye'd be tae independent tae change yer last name," Nevina commented, making Christie laugh. "Ah but it's great tae see ye get married. I better be next though."

"Well Tifa caught the flowers so who knows," Christie shrugged. She looked at me and I smiled, nodding at her. "No congratulations from the Maid of Honour?"

"Fine, alright," I said jokingly, hugging Christie tightly. "You nothing's really changed apart from a name change and a husband? You'll still the the short-fused warrior we've grown to know and love."

"That's be great, a bunch of psychotic ginger children," Nevina quipped with a smile.

"Let's hope not," Omen said. "No offense or anything Chris. Knowing our luck they'll be just like you."

"That's not a bad thing," Christie defended.

"It depends on who you are," I shrugged, making the bride push me gently.

"Thanks Angie."

"No problem," I said smiling. "But anyway, let's go to the party, you have to have your dance with Reno."

"That can wait, I've never been a good dancer," Christie smiled. "I'm gonna go find Cloud and tease him about marrying Tifa, join me later." She went off and left the three of us behind at the bar. Omen then grinned and turned to me.

"What about you and Vincent? When's the wedding?" I laughed at his comment and shook my head.

"We're still a new couple I don't want to scare him," I told them. "But maybe, one day."

"Jist don't get married before me because that'll be a real kicker tae me," Nevina smiled. "Even if that means waiting ten year."

"I'm sure you'll be married before then," I told her. "But it's far too early for me to be thinking about that. I just want to enjoy the moment." To be honest it was still like a dream. Part of me didn't believe that it was real. But I was glad it was.

* * *

"Christie for the love of Utopia calm down!" I yelled over her screaming. We were in the hospital and she was in extreme pain. She didn't believe her water had broke when she had another month before her due date. A year and a bit after her wedding and she was already having her first child.

"Calm down Angie! There is a person ready to come out of my vagina so I'm sorry if I'm a little edgy!" She screamed in pain again. "Reno once this thing is out of me I'm going to kill you!" She gripped on to Reno's hand and gripped it as the doctor's got ready to deliver her daughter. "Fuck why didn't anyone give me fucking drugs to numb this!"

"Mrs McKenzie please focus and push," The doctor said. Christie screamed more as she pushed and soon after Reno was in pain too.

"Christie I think my hand's broken," He said. Christe glared at him as he pulled his hand away.

"Why don't you give birth to this baby and see how much _that_ hurts!" She snapped, crying out in pain.

Fourteen hours of labour and Christie finally gave birth to her daughter. Soon after she was taken back to her ward to rest and Reno had to get his hand x-rayed. Turns out that she did break his hand but he didn't mind since it was his right hand and he's left handed.

Christie held her baby when she had calmed down from the pain she was in. I came in after I told everyone she had given birth. They all knew it was a girl, they just hadn't decided on a name yet.

"Hey," I said gently. Christie smiled as I sat down beside her. "Reno came in yet?"

"Nah, probably getting his hand fixed up," She said, making me chuckle a bit. "You know, I've faught Sin, Vegnangun, Sephiroth, died and had so many injuries I've lost count... and never have I experienced such pain as giving birth," I laughed a bit more at that. "My own fault for thinking I could handle it."

"You could have done worse," I remarked off-handedly. "Everyone's knackered but they're going to visit tomorrow," Christie nodded, rocking her baby gently. "She has your mouth and nose."

"And Reno's eyes," Christie finished, looking down at her child adoringly. This was a totally different side to Christie. People really change when they have children.

"Thought of a name?" Before Christie could answer Reno came through the door, smiling ad kissing Christie's forehead.

"Hey beautiful," Christie gave him a deadpan look.

"Reno I've been in labour for fourteen hours I look like shit," She laughed and handed the baby to Reno, who held her very carefully, sitting on the bed beside his wife.

"I was asking Christie if she has a name yet," I said. Christie looked at Reno and then at her baby.

"I like Allison," She said. "Well an 'A' name at least."

"What about Isabelle? I think she looks like one," Reno asked. Christie shook her head then mumbled something. "Hm?"

"I still think she should have an 'A' name," She said. Then it seemed to hit her. "I know, how about Adrianne? That's a nice name."

"Well does she like it?" I asked. Christie leaned over her child and smiled gently.

"Hello Adrianne McKenzie," The baby cooed a little and Christie smiled. "Alright, she's decided."

"Hey Addy," Reno smiled. I had never felt so happy before. Then again I never believed Christie would have children.

* * *

A year afterwards I was in the same hospital. Not for Christie but for myself. Vincent held our youngest child while I held the oldest and middle of the triplets. I thought it was impossble as triplets or twins didn't run in either of our families. Yet I gave birth to three boys.

Christie, Omen and Nevina came into the room, wanting to see my children. I thought they would wait until tomorrow to visit but I suppose they couldn't wait.

"Hi," Omen smiled, looking at my boys. "Awww they're so cute."

"They all got their mummy's eyes," Nevina pointed out. True enough they all had the piercing turquiose eyes like my own. I nodded in agreement to Nevina's statement. "Can we hold them?"

"One each, and I promise I won't steal them because I can't have kids of my own," Omen joked as I handed he and Nevina my children and Vincent passed the youngest carefully to Christie. "They actually are so cute... end up being mummy's boys though I bet."

"So you named them yet?" Christie changed the subject before Omen could crack more quips. I nodded and looked to Nevina.

"Nevina's holding the oldest. Loz Grimoire Rhaopsodos-Valentine," I said. Vincent and I weren't married yet but I still wanted his name in his children's names. "Omen has Yazoo Faram Rhapsodos-Valentine and Christie you're holding..."

"Can I guess?" She said, knowing the answer. "Kadaj Oblivion Rhapsodos-Valentine? Guess you wanted to name them after your parents as a tribute?"

"Yeah, sort of," I nodded, looking at Nevina and Omen. Who looked as though they would burst out giggling. "What is it?" The kept quiet, making me raise my eyebrow. "You knew?"

"Ehh... aye a wee bit," Nevina admitted. "But c'mon did ye think ye'd believe us if we telt ye ye'd be givin' birth tae Sephiroth's Remants?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No I suppose not," I said. "But that's going to make me worry about them even more."

"Yeah I suppose triplets who are Remnants of the Planet's enemy might cause a few nervous breakdowns," Christie smiled, then carefully got something out of her pocket, giving me something. "This is a little gift I found while I was walking around Midgar," It was Vincent's Cerberus keychain that was on his gun. We thought it was lost forever. I smiled in thanks at Christie. "But anyway, one of your sons has to get married to Addy when they're older so we can finally be official family."

"And if Adrianne marries another man?" I asked.

"I'll have another kid, but I'll drug myself up for the birth this time," Christie laughed. And here I thought one was enough for her. "Right let's go before these two run off with Loz and Yazoo and make their own dysfunctional family."

"She saw right through us," Omen grinned at Nevina who only shrugged.

"The plan wis dead transparent," We laughed before the three of them handed back our children and then left for the night. They'd probably visit tomorrow.

* * *

Four years onwards and our lives seemed peaceful in the sense that no one wanted to destroy the Planet. Being a mother was incredibly difficult, especially when it was three boys who faught with one another at times. Thankfully I wasn't alone raising them, I still had Vincent and he proved to be an amazing father. I still had commitments to keep regardless. Finding Genesis, visiting my Mother and being a full fledged active member of the WRO. Reeve had now promoted me to Second-in-command and Yuffie was now the official head of Espionage and Intelligence Gathering and worked closely with Nevina, who still helped from time to time when she wasn't busy with photography, something she said she always wanted to do.

I sat in front of my Mother's grave, replacing the flowers with new ones like I always did. I was smiling now. I always smiled when I spoke to my Mother, knowing that she, Fina and Oblivion were listening.

"Yeah, Nevina's finally finished her photography course," I smiled. "She's put a lot of her photos back up around her house too. She's really happy she managed to do what she wanted," I rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of others things to fill in on. "Oh, Christie's still adamant about Adrianne marrying one of my sons. I'm pretty sure it will actually happen now but you never know... um... I think that's it. I'm still sorry that I haven't found Genesis yet but I'm trying so hard. Everything's just getting back to normal in the WRO after Deepground. Even after five years but it takes time." I stood up and wiped any dirt off my trousers and smiled. "I'll see you in a month Mother, bye."

"Excuse me?" I turned around, seeing a figure in the dark. It was a male voice but that was all I could make out. "Are you Angevale Rhapsodos?"

"I am... and you are?" I asked carefully. I had Memoria Ensis with me so I felt safe in case he tried to attack me. I did hear a click and noticed he was holding something.

"I've been... sent to kill you," He told me, making me draw my sword. "You're responsible for killing my father."

"I don't know who you are but I assure you I only did that for the greater good," I didn't know who his father was. It couldn't have been one of the Superiors... I never knew who the father to Minerva's child was but I suspected Atrum Unus.

"Look this isn't easy for me if I don't kill you I'm a dead man," He argued. He sounded desperate. As though this wasn't what he wanted to do.

"Then walk away," I reasoned.

"I can't! You're the reason my father's dead!" I lit my hand with flames and got a look at the man's face, which shocked me to my core. No... that couldn't be... red hair... yellow-gold eyes... no...

"No... no I'm not responsible!" I yelled. I had finally accepted it wasn't my fault. I held no blame. "Oblivion didn't die because of me! He can't be your father he didn't have a son! Fina miscarried!"

"Even thought that my mother lied!" The man yelled back. He looked almost exactly like Oblivion, now that I think about it their voices were similar too. "I have to kill you, I'm sorry..."

"If you Oblivion's son you wouldn't do this."

"You think I want to!" He kept yelling. Just like a child. He readied his weapons, two silver stakes, and closed his eyes. "I have to..."

Without warning a fireball blasted the man who claimed to be Oblivion's son. He backed away before retracting his stakes and backing off. In front of me stood a man in a red coat, he had auburn air and held... Genesis' sword.

"Stay away from my sister," My brother ordered in a low tone. The man stared at us but he didn't run. He then smiled the way Oblivion used to.

"Estranged family reunion then?"

I didn't know what to think. A man who claims to be Oblivion's son is sent to kill me and my brother conviently appears to protect me... I honestly didn't know what to think. But one thing that, strangely enough, crossed my mind was that it had been fifteen years since I first journeyed with Christie, Grace and Lysander. Fifteen years since this had all started.

* * *

And that... that's it. This story is complete. Something I felt was so far away. Well there is one more story that needs to be told: Nevina's. It's called Folding Stars and it's just a short story, well certainly shorter than all the others I've written. Hope you enjoy it and enjoyed this story.


End file.
